Future Fish
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Rintori/MakoHaru/Reigisa/SeiGouMomo. Leyó expectante por tercera o cuarta vez. De tanto en tanto, a veces, le echaba un vistazo sobre la carpeta con el ceño bien fruncido, sólo para notar qué, como el resto de la tarde, el chico con las manos esposadas sentado al otro lado de su escritorio no paraba de temblar.
1. Inicio

**FUTURE FISH**

Antes de leer, dejo la información sobre este fic. La idea, en sí, es hacer 30 capítulos cortos (o más o menos cortos) basados en Ending de Free! Eternal Summer, FUTURE FISH. Todos ellos basados en la tabla de "30 Vicios" que fue bastante famosa hace unos años. La tabla que utilizaré es la tabla básica, de la cual, dejaré el link a continuación: ** . **

También, hablando de las parejas (Que es lo que a casi todas nos interesa) serán las clásicas y básicas. La principal, como dice en el Summary, será la Rintori.

Yo estoy más acostumbrada a la comedia romántica, pero tiendo a ser dramática, así que ya saben que esperar.

Pues bien, me despido. Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 01. Inicio.**

Leyó expectante por tercera o cuarta vez. De tanto en tanto, a veces, le echaba un vistazo sobre la carpeta con el ceño bien fruncido, sólo para notar qué, como el resto de la tarde, el chico con las manos esposadas sentado al otro lado de su escritorio no paraba de temblar.

Tipió su nombre en los registros de la computadora y ésta le arrojó alguna frase sobre una búsqueda infructuosa.

Aclaró su garganta y levantó una ceja, mirando directamente al criminal. El chiquillo se removió incomodo ante su escudriño, esperando impaciente por su sentencia. Finalmente, poniendo una expresión ligeramente más suave, se reclinó en su silla, pero se lo pensó mejor y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa encima de la carpeta con un par de escuetos papeles, notando como el prisionero jugaba nerviosamente con sus pulgares, escondiendo sus manos entre sus piernas abiertas en al incomodísima butaca de la comisaría, las destinadas para los detenidos.

—Veo que este es tu primer…primera falta —Habló y se corrigió a sí mismo antes de decir crimen. Francamente, lo que ese muchacho había hecho no podía considerase siquiera como un delito grave.

–S-si —. Susurró el chiquillo, bastante tembloroso.

—No tengo registros de ti en el sistema. Supongo que no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

—N-no.

Rin, mirando cruelmente pero con escondida diversión, se rió por dentro viendo cómo el detenido, Nitori Aiichiro, parecía que se orinaría encima en cualquier instante. Aún así, asustarlo de esa manera con su semblante de _"Policía Malo" _ era muy cruel hasta para él.

Por ello, y antes de que le diera un ataque al pequeño criminal, suavizó su expresión y le sonrió. O más bien era lo que pensaba hacer antes de que el ruido fuerte de una puerta que se azota y la entrada de lo que bien podría catalogarse como un torbellino, le borró cualquier facción suave que pudiera tener, dejándole una marcada mueca de cansancio.

— ¿Dónde está? —Rugió una voz con furia y el reo que se encontraba en el escritorio de su compañero Yamazaki se encogió sobre sí mismo, intentando mimetizarse con la silla. Sousuke, con una mano en la mejilla y el codo apoyado sobre el escritorio, señaló con su pluma al otro lado de la mesa, sin siquiera quitar la expresión aburrida de su cara. Rin, por el contrario, se levantó al instante quedando bien recto, chocando su dedo incide contra su frente en un saludo militar prefecto.

—Teniente.

El recién llegado le hizo un ademán para que se sentase y tomó de la cabeza al prisionero señalado con una sola mano, incrustando sus dedos amarillentos en las sienes de su cráneo.

—Pequeño Imbécil —Siseó a un palmo de esa cara qué, viéndola bien, compartía los mismos rasgos.

— ¡Oni-chan! ¡Me lastimas!

—Momo Idiota —Gruñó el teniente, apretando aún más la cabeza de mechones fogosos. Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en los del detenido, mientras éste, con las manos aún esposadas, intentaba zafarse del agarre — ¡Haz hecho llorar a Madre!

— ¡Madre llora todo el tiempo!

El mayor de los hermanos no encontró forma de refutar tal afirmación — ¡Deberías pensar más en nuestra pobre madre!

— ¡Eso hago! ¡Busco darle hermosos nietos!

El policía de cabello borgoña bufó, su compañero rió en silencio y el teniente le miró con furia.

— ¡Oficial Yamazaki! ¡Léame los cargos que se le imputan!

— Invasión y daño a propiedad privada, maltrato animal, vandalismo, faltas a la moral en la vía pública… —Sousuke paró de leer sin dejar de formar una expresión aburrida. — ¿Para qué lo leo, teniente, si los revocará de todas formas? No hubo muertos ni heridos. Dejémoslo ahí y continuemos con nuestras vidas. No importa cuántas veces lo confine a una minúscula celda para que aprenda la lección, a estas alturas hemos comprobado que su cráneo es duro.

Seijuro Mikoshiba, el teniente, apretó el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar, completamente cansado, soltando a su hermano. El Oficial tenía toda la boca cargada de razón.

—Yo sólo quería impresionar a Gou-San. — Bufó haciendo morros el mocoso en cuestión. Ignorando todo lo que había pasado del medio día en adelante, pasándose por el arco del triunfo las miradas furicas de dos de los tres agentes ahí.

Nitori miró todo desde un ángulo lejano, sin comprender nada.

Aquella misma tarde ese alocado muchacho le había jalado consigo apenas hubo bajado del autobús que lo traía de su pequeña comunidad, arrastrándolo a hacer todas esas _"fechorías"_ por las que los acusaban, y todo, por impresionar a una mujer.

Misma mujer que miró con mejores ojos a Aiichiro, cuando intentó detener a ese extraño, del cual se enteraba ahora, se llamaba Momotaro Mikoshiba, el hermano menor del mismísimo Teniente de la estación de policías.

Nitori, realmente, no había ido a la ciudad para ese tipo de disparates en los que ahora estaba metido y, sin apenas medio día ahí, ya tenía un expediente criminal archivado en la gaveta de ese terrible policía de dentadura predadora.

Se lamentó de manera dramática mientas miraba como es que ambos oficiales le reñían a un desinteresado adolecente que no hacía más que poner escusas mediocres e invalidas a sus acusaciones.

Esa era, definitivamente, una mala forma de iniciar su nueva vida.

**つづく**


	2. Lluvia

**FUTURE FISH**

**Capítulo 02. Lluvia.**

Una hora después de haberles dejado en libertad, volvió a encontrarse con los detenidos de esa tarde. El primero, aquel que le había tocado procesar, mirando atentamente en la jardinera que habían destruido esa mañana, revolviendo entre las flores muertas; acomodando y replantando las que aún tenían posibilidades de vivir. El otro, como siempre, en el local de enfrente, en la tienda de donas donde trabajaba su hermana.

Bueno fue el haber ganado el _"piedra, papel o tijeras"_ contra Sousuke, donde el perdedor se quedaría archivando el tedioso papeleo burocrático sobre la detención y la puesta en libertad de los dos muchachos, mientras el ganador, en este caso él, iría, despreocupado de la vida, a comprar el encargo del Teniente. No le incomodaba puesto que le gustaba caminar, y, como en este caso, podía echarle un ojo a lo que hacía Gou.

Luego de correr casi a patadas a la hiperactiva copia de su jefe y de comprar una caja grande de las donas variadas que le habían encargado, el oficial de policía salió del local con la fuerte resolución de pasar a recoger a su hermana a la salida de su turno y una dona extra especial que le había regalado la jefa de Gou por haber sacado al escandaloso adolecente de la tienda.

¡Ya podría imaginarse el cambiar esa exquisita pieza de grotesca y dulce confitería por una hora menos de su guardia!

Pero al pasar junto a la jardinera, el peliplata seguía ahí, hurgando entre las flores. Su estomago tembló al verle, algo recorrió su espina y sintió lastima de él.

A este punto, ya no parecía tanto que diera vida a esa desdichada flora. Más bien aparentaba a alguien que buscaba algo con desesperación.

— ¿Buscas algo?— Se acercó de improviso, y aunque quiso preguntar con suavidad, le había gritado tanto a Momotaro, que su voz salió grave y profunda. Molesta, para quien no supiera leer sus gestos entre líneas.

Y por supuesto que el chiquillo no lo conocía, por ello, más que agradecer por la preocupación del oficial de policía, respingó sobre sí mismo y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar.

Nitori, peor que tímido, era un tímido cobarde.

Por ello, negando con la cabeza, sin apenas usar su temblorosa voz, le dio a entender al agente que todo estaba bien.

Rin se frotó la parte trasera de cuello con la mano que tenía libre. Entendía muy bien que el pobre peliplata se sintiera desconfiado luego del día de perros que había tenido gracias a ni más ni menos que a ese pequeño delincuente juvenil acosa hermanas que el teniente tenía por pariente. Así que, lamentándose por no poder cambiar esa obra maestra de empalagosa confitería por una hora laboral menos, estiró el brazo ofreciéndole la dona como una ligera disculpa por todos los problemas causados en el día.

El ojiazul la tomó de manera temerosa, mirándole con los ojos bien grandes.

— ¿Para mí? —Rin se molestó un poco con la obviedad de la pregunta, pero decidió no decir más. Asintió mirando a otro lado.

—Mi hermana me contó que intentabas detener a Momo. Esto es por parte de ella — Dijo Rin. Y no era mentira, Gou le hubo contado de los intentos de ese niño afeminado con buenos tríceps y firmes deltoides, por detener el acoso del menor de los Mikoshiba —. Bien, se hace tarde y debo irme. Adiós. Intenta no meterte nuevamente en problemas — El oficial se despidió tomando la lengüeta de su gorra de policía, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue sin más.

Nitori le despidió diciendo calladamente adiós con una mano, pero el oficial nunca volteó para ver el gesto de despedida.

Unas horas más tarde, corriendo más que caminando rumbo al trabajo de su hermana, Rin divisó a lo lejos al muchacho peliplata admirando las palomas en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de la comisaría. Por un momento muy corto pensó en acercarse, pero ese día, fuera de haber salido una hora más temprano como había querido en un principio, había salido cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde.

—_Gajes del oficio—. _Se dijo, pero eso había echado a perder por completo sus planes y ahora iba tarde para recoger a Gou, tal como había prometido. Y aunque Sousuke le recomendó usar la carta de que necesitaba escoltar a su hermana a casa, no la utilizó por temor a que el teniente se ofreciera, personalmente, a ir por ella. Esos dos le traían los pelos de punta con aquella manía que tenían por su pequeña hermana.

Con ello, sin darse cuenta, cruzó de largo y ese chiquillo pasó al último plano en su cabeza.

Cuando llegó donde Gou, ésta esperaba fuera sentada en la jardinera destrozada de esa mañana. Ella le saludó efusiva y se colgó de su brazo, contentísima.

Rin sabía que ella le platicaba de muchas cosas, pero sinceramente no recordaba ninguna. Su cabeza estaba bien lejana, y al mismo tiempo, a su lado. Ilusionada y haciendo ademanes, delineando lo que posiblemente fueran músculos, Gou estaba mucho más risueña de lo que la recordaba más temprano esa tarde. Hablando por teléfono con su madre un tiempo atrás, ella le había comentado que Gou lo extrañaba muchísimo y siendo franco, él a ella también. Sabía que nunca diría nada, intentando hacerse la fuerte, pero sabía tambien, por esos ojos rojos que derretían glaciales y que ahora brillaban intensos como el sol del medio día, que estaba sumamente emocionada y que fuera del monologo al que él repondría con monosílabos, los músculos no eran la razón.

—…_ne, Oni-San_?

Rin respondió afirmativamente con un monosílabo y su hermana se apegó más a su brazo, casi saltando de alegría. Él sonrió picando los dedicados dedos que se cerraban en el dorso de su codo y ella le sonrió de vuelta, más radiante de lo que en mucho tiempo la había visto.

Que esos dos bastardos hijos de la misma madre anduvieran tras los huesos de su hermana no era tan malo. En ese momento, caminando por bajo las farolas de esas estrechas calles que los guiaban a casa, se sentía más cercano a ella de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo, aún antes de entrar a la academia policial.

Luego de haber dejado a su hermana en casa, era obvio que no iba a irse sin saludar a su madre y ésta, bastante contenta, le había invitado a pasar. El oficial no rechazó la oferta y esos cinco minutos que se había propuesto se convirtieron en una cena familiar, una plática en el sillón y una taza de café.

En eso estaban, disfrutando de una buena platica con cuando comenzó una lluvia torrencial.

Él usualmente checaba el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir a trabajar. Este detalle a veces le facilitaba mucho la jornada, mas ese día no habían anunciado siquiera una probabilidad minúscula alguna de llovizna.

—_Lo más probable es que sea un chubasco pasajero—_Había comentado su madre _—. Quédate hasta que pase._

Caminando en ropa deportiva con los tenis viejos que había dejado de antaño en su antigua habitación, Rin iba de vuelta a su propia casa, pese a las insistencias de su madre y de Gou de que se quedase a pasar la noche ahí. Había alegado tener trabajo muy temprano por la mañana. A todo intento el muchacho se negó y ya bastante acostumbrada, su madre optó por prestarle uno de los paraguas de la casa y no se movió de la puerta hasta que le hubo prometido que llamaría en cuanto llegara a su departamento.

La verdad nada le quitaba quedarse ahí una noche, y era mentira que tenía trabajo por la mañana. Su guardia comenzaba por la tarde el día siguiente. La cosa estaba en que, aunque era agradable ver a las dos mujeres de su vida, se sentía incómodo cuando ya estaba tan acostumbrado a una rutina.

Había besado la frente de su madre y revuelto los cabellos de su hermana antes de irse y eso había sido mucho para él, más le ayudó a mitigar un poco sus rostros descontentos por salir en medio de la tormenta. El lado positivo era que, a parte de su uniforme de trabajo, en la mochila vieja que le hubo prestado Gou cargaba también una buena dotación de congelados de comida casera que le habían obsequiado, preocupadas por su alimentación fuera de casa.

Las visitas a su madre usualmente eran así.

Un viento helado le hizo temblar hasta el esqueleto justo en el momento en el que pudo divisar el parque cercano a la estación de policía, alumbrado pobremente por una que otra farola colocadas en sitios desiguales.

Apretó el paso al saberse cerca de su departamento, el cual estaba a unas cuadras del lugar, conveniente por encontrarse próximo a la estación de policía. Cruzó por el medio tomando el mejor atajo que conocía y mientras se preocupaba por la ventisca que soplaba y le mojaba los costados, percibió de reojo una figura sentada penosamente en una banca.

Mojado hasta el tuétano y con la mirada cabizbaja, el pueblerino de esa tarde se encontraba ahí, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por resguardarse de la lluvia.

Rin miró alrededor y se talló los ojos, pensando que miraba mal. Nadie, en su sano juicio o incluso dentro del delirio de la locura, se quedaría fuera recibiendo de lleno la furia de la tormenta, por ello, más intrigado que preocupado, se acercó a él.

—Oi —Le llamó y de nuevo su voz se dejó salir más ronca de lo que hubiera querido. El muchacho levantó la vista y le miró con sus enormes y tristes ojos azules. El policía tragó un grueso grumo de saliva que se le había atorado en la boca del esófago, junto con las palabras amables que por su cabeza había pasado decir —. Te estás mojando— finalmente le habló lo obvio.

La verdad, estuvo a nada de ofrecerle su paraguas para que dejara de mojarse, pero hacerlo sería tan inútil como preguntarle si estaba bien. Saltaba a la vista que no lo estaba.

Pese a ello, Nitori, si mal no recordaba el su nombre, le sonrió todo lo cálidamente que su tristeza le permitió y contestó con un escueto: —Así parece.

—Vete a casa —. Le ordenó y el otro, bajando la mirada, le contestó con escueto _"si"_, sin moverse de la banca. — ¿En qué hotel te estás quedando? Esta tarde declaraste que acababas de llegar a la ciudad — El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Su cabello plateado obscurecido un par de tonos y su ropa parecía estar unida a su piel. Mirándole con ojos severos, Rin pensó que tenía un cráneo extraño —. Te acompañaré a reservar una habitación, si es lo que necesitas.

Nitori finalmente volteó y le miró de manera suplicante, esperando que le dejara en paz.

El oficial Matsuoka encajó entonces algunas piezas, deduciendo lo que probablemente era más elemental. Él, ciertamente, no era tan humanitario. Se consideraba a sí mismo como una buena persona, que era también una parte de su trabajo. Pero de eso, a cometer la locura de ser un buen samaritano, nunca en la vida le había pasado. El problema estaba en que las palabras le habían brotado como agua entre los labios y antes de darse cuenta, a éstas le había seguido el impulso de jalarlo del brazo.

— Ven a casa conmigo — Le había ofrecido. Y aunque estaba profundamente arrepentido, a esas alturas de los hechos y con la tormenta arreciando sobre sus cabezas, poco podía retractarse.

**つづく**

* * *

Al parecer en el capitulo anterior no salió el link de las tablas que mencioné. Por ello las invito a tipear en su buscador las palabras "30 Vicios" en el link de LiveJournal porque me parece interesante y me gustaban mucho esas tablas de fanfics.

Agradezco a las personas que me dejaron comentario, me esforzaré por sacar esto de manera rápida. Últimamente he tenido muchas obligaciones sobre mis hombros que me restaron tiempo, pero quiero llevar esto de manera diligente.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Reglas

**Future Fish.**

**Capítulo 03. Reglas.**

Aunque hubiera querido pagar por su amabilidad, lo cierto era que Nitori no traía consigo más que el dinero justo para comprar una taza de café.

Era triste, pero era cierto. Y, por ello mismo, en el primer momento en el que el oficial de policía se hubo descuidado, Aiichiro se desasió de su agarre y echó a correr.

O eso intentó.

Escuálido y medio famélico, una persona como él no tenía oportunidad alguna ante un hombre como Rin Matsuoka. Entrenado oficial de policía primero de su clase, maratonista conocido en Iwatobi y un excelente deportista de toda la vida. Escapar, más que ser un esfuerzo inútil, había sido un mero acto de humillación. Con reflejos casi felinos, al agente le bastaron tres pasos y lanzar su brazo hacia adelante para tomarlo de la muñeca con un agarre que le paralizó entero.

Ninguno dijo nada, y aunque le dolía, Nitori guardó la compostura hasta que llegaron, luego de un par de minutos, a un edificio que no se hallaba muy lejos de la estación de policía.

El hombre de predadores dientes digitó algunos números en el aparato de _intercom_ con la mano que sostenía el paraguas y la reja de entrada se abrió con un molesto pitido. Aún si el peligris no se resistió en más, Rin lo jaló hacia dentro, guiándolo entre los pasillos de la construcción, metiéndolo de manera brusca al elevador y no lo soltó hasta llegar a una puerta en el cuarto piso. Antes de abrir le miró de manera severa, advirtiendo que le iría mal si trataba de escapar. El mensaje llegó fuerte y claro, por lo que al verse libre, el muchacho se dedicó únicamente a sobar su muñeca mirando al pelirrojo buscar las llaves en su mochila.

—Pasa— Soltó brusco, aterrando a Nitori, quien por su cabeza sólo pasaban ideas poco ingeniosas para regresar a la calle, antes de querer estar con aquella persona que tanto terror le causaba. Al contrario de Matsuoka, quien escuchando su propia voz se lamentó, esperando no estar enfermo por el dolor de su garganta raspada.

—Voy a pasar— Anunció vencido y con respeto el peli plata, bajando la cabeza. A Rin le pareció graciosa la forma _"campirana" _en la que el chico se quedó como varado en el _gekan _de la casa, sin decidirse siquiera por quitarse los zapatos. El pelirrojo, por su parte, cerró el paraguas de su madre y lo dejó escurriendo a un lado de la puerta, se descalzó los tenis y entró en la casa sin más. Paseó por el departamento buscando un par de toallas y cuando regresó, el chico mantenía la cabeza tan baja como cuando hubo entrado. Aunque molesto, al oficial de policía comenzaba a caerle en gracia los modos de ese chiquillo.

Rin miró entonces el reloj que había colocado sobre la puerta. Las manecillas apuntaban un cuarto de hora más allá de la media noche. Bastante tarde para lo que estaba acostumbrado, y aún así, no tenía pisca de sueño. —Entra de una vez— le murmuró dejando caer una toalla sobre la cabeza del otro —. No tenemos toda la noche.

Nitori titubeó. Sus píes lucharon por moverse, más su miedo le paralizó una vez que se hubo descalzado. — ¿Se-seguro? —Habló tan bajo, que el otro tuvo que acercar su oreja para poder escucharle —. Estoy empapado. No quiero importunar en su casa…er.. — le tembló la voz más que antes cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su improvisado benefactor —Oficial-San…

Rin alzó una ceja e hizo un bufido, producto de una risa mal contenida. — Rin —puntualizó al fin—. Matsuoka Rin — y se sonrío divertido ante su propia siguiente ocurrencia —. Tienes razón. Sería problemático que empaparas la casa a esta hora. Lo mejor será que te quites la ropa aquí.

El muchacho por fin le miró. Sus enormes ojos temblando inseguros, seriamente consternados, preguntando con su mirada azul claro si aquello era una broma. El oficial guardó la compostura dando a entender que era muy en serio. El joven se sintió perdido. Su muñeca aún punzaba, por lo que descartó el correr e irse, además que escuchó la puerta hacer _click_ luego de que el oficial la hubiera cerrado tras de sí.

Rin levantó aún más la ceja esperando el momento en el que se negaría, pero, fuera de eso, sólo escuchó un obediente_ "Como usted diga, Matsuoka-San"_ medio ahogado entre las húmedas ropas mientras su invitado pasaba su mojada playera por sobre su cabeza. Su pecho níveo quedó campante al aire y el deportista no reaccionó hasta que escuchó la hebilla del cinturón desabrocharse. Estaba por alegar que todo era una broma, pero los pantalones cayeron más rápido que sus palabras. El chico en calcetines y un transparente, blanco y anticuado calzoncillo, con su ropa colgada de su brazo, le mostraron lo crueles que a veces sus bromas podían llegar a ser.

Perdido en la ciudad, arrastrado a cometer fechorías, detenido en el acto, encontrarse sin cobijo en medio de una tormenta y ahora siendo humillado por el mismo policía que lo había arrestado. Rin se dio una patada mental, considerándose un ser humano despreciable. A esas alturas, más que lástima, sentía pena por él.

—Yo…— Terminó sin saber que decir, frotándose con la palma derecha la parte trasera de su cuello, preguntándose si sería bueno decirle que todo eso había sido sólo una broma —. Pasa, por favor —Se mostró sumiso, bastante apenado —. Te prepararé el baño. Siéntete como en casa.

Aiichiro asintió con la cabeza murmurando un par de veces gracias. Cuando el policía se hubo retirado al baño, más que aliviado, se sintió consternado. Cruel y despiadado, bastaba de un segundo para que se convirtiera en una persona atenta y amable. Matsuoka-San poseía un carácter insufrible que le confundía de una manera exasperante. Por ello, esperando a que le llamase, Nitori se prometió que no bajaría la guardia.

* * *

Matsuoka se sintió terriblemente culpable. Había sido un imbécil con el chico que esperaba semi desnudo en su recibidor. Malo era todo lo que él sabía que había pasado más todo lo que probablemente no tenía ni idea.

Miró atentamente la bañera mientras esta se llenaba. Bien pudo haberle ofrecido sólo el darse una ducha rápida, pero recordarlo sentado miserablemente en esa banca recibiendo toda la furia de la tormenta hizo que algo se moviera en su interior. Algo enmohecido que rechinaba sólo cuando se trataba de su madre y de Gou. Algo que se retorcía cuando miraba a Haru. Un engranaje torcido que se enderezaba cuando acompañaba a Sousuke a sus sesiones de rehabilitación.

Se sonrió a sí mismo agregando al agua esas sales relajantes que alguna vez le hubo regalado su hermana y que simplemente nunca se dignó a usar. Que sintiera eso no lo hacía un desalmado como se imaginó a sí mismo luego de volver de estudiar en el extranjero, más, saliendo a la sala y sentir el frío del aire acondicionado que por inercia había encendido al llegar, le cobijó de nuevo el firme pensamiento de lo imbécil que en realidad era.

Nitori, sin moverse de su sitio, temblaba de frío en una esquina, aferrándose a la toalla mojada en la que había envuelto su ropa para no empapar el suelo.

Y aunque se consideraba a sí mismo como un imbécil, mirar al chico pálido y congelado, le hizo pensar que el otro era algo —y siendo amable— tonto.

—Oi —le llamó. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando se giró hacia él y la voz le salió mucho más suave de inmediato —. El baño está listo. Por favor, sígueme — Nitori así lo hizo, apretando fuerte la toalla entre sus brazos, pendiente de cualquier cambio de humor en el pelirrojo. Sus pies, ya sin calcetines, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pisando exactamente sobre la huella que dejara su anfitrión.

Rin se detuvo pocos segundos después frente a una puerta y Aiichiro volvió a respirar, consciente de que su nariz silbaba un poco por alguna razón. La tapó con la toalla en sus brazos, no queriendo hacer un sonido involuntario que molestara al oficial, quien de manera amable abría la puerta y extendía el brazo para que pudiera entrar.

Con el baño dividido en dos, la bañera se encontraba al fondo, detrás de unas puertas de cristal esmerilado, al frente había un lavabo con alacenas debajo, un espejo que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, cestos de mimbre y un centro de lavado ocupaba buena parte del otro extremo del cuarto.

—Entra — Murmuró Rin, y fue el turno del otro para acerar el oído para poder escuchar —. Usa lo que necesites. Si se te ofrece algo más, pídelo. —Nitori asintió y se metió al área de la bañera, aún cargando con sus ropas mojadas. Matsuoka, más rápido que el atolondrado reflejo por poner resistencia de Aiichiro, le quitó la toalla con todo lo que tenía, dispuesto a meterlo en ese momento a la lavadora junto con el uniforme que había usado ese día. El chico se dio por vencido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Un suspiro exasperado se le escapó de los dientes al oficial, más se tragó la maldición que estaba por profesar pensando en ese día, cuando, casi sin querer, cometió el error de rodar los ojos de manera irónica hacia el otro lado de la puerta.

Tras el cristal empañado del esmerilado de la puerta corredera, se notaba con una nitidez pasmante la silueta macilenta de Nitori. Con una lentitud penosa, el cuerpo encorvado se desnudó de los calzoncillos. Sin proponérselo, su aliento le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Apartando la vista decidió dirigirse a la cocina para descongelar una de las comidas armadas que su madre muy amablemente le había obsequiado esa misma noche, luego se dirigió a su habitación en busca de la manta más cálida que tuviese, removió en lo más profundo del armario, por alguna otra cosa que le pudiera servir. Por último, con su uniforme en mano, se dispuso a regresar al baño para meterlo todo a la lavadora.

Nada más entrar espió para ver si su invitado había terminado ya de bañarse, pero él seguía en la tina. Su cuerpo no parecía moverse, pero podía escuchar un silbido acompasado que sonaba cada tanto en tanto. El ligero chapoteo del agua le alivió cualquier preocupación mientras, como quien no quiere la cosa, vaciaba los bolsillos de la empapada ropa del muchacho.

Nitori no cargaba con nada más que una billetera de cuero mojada, unos cuantos papeles sin importancia a los que antes de la lluvia bien podrían haber sido _tickets _del supermercado, un billete de autobús ya perforado y una credencial de biblioteca de algún pueblo al que tal vez y remotamente, alguna vez había escuchado hablar. Fuera de eso, rebuscando muy en el fondo de la bolsa trasera, había encontrado nueve monedas que juntas hacían un exacto de ciento ochenta yenes, suficiente apenas para comprar una taza de café en el restaurante que estaba frente al parque cercano a la comisaría. Pensar en pagar una habitación de hotel sería considerado sólo poco más que un chiste.

Cargando con sólo la ropa que traía encima, esa arruinada billetera y el dinero para un café, la sospecha que se había hecho Rin apenas lo hubo arrastrado a su casa se hizo la opción más coherente.

Un mocoso escapado de casa.

Eso pasaba con frecuencia en esa ciudad. Y aunque el chico que silbaba sin ritmo en la bañera había sido el primero —y único— a quien había acogido en su casa, no era el primero al que encontraban vagando por la calle antes de dar parte al municipio para enviarlo de vuelta a su hogar.

Llamaría al teniente ese mismo día, apenas el sol saliera y vería que mandaran de regreso al chiquillo antes de que todo eso se volverá algo peor. Aún recordaba con mal trago la vez que se había escapado un desgarbado adolecente de alguna secundaria al otro lado del país y había aparecido en Iwatobi. Los padres habían hecho ya un escándalo en los medios y al alcalde le pareció buena idea dejar que se televisara de manera nacional el emotivo reencuentro. La comisaría se había convertido en un circo y ellos, los policías, en meras niñeras.

Remembrar el evento le hizo tirar la bilis.

El chapoteo de agua le avisó que el posible fugitivo estaba por salir del agua, por lo que se apresuró a meter todo a la lavadora y guardar la cartera en uno de los bolsillos de ese viejo pants que usaba para dormir. Ni bien la había guardado, la puerta se deslizó y Aiichiro caminó apenado hacia él, con una toalla cubriendo su cintura y en la mano izquierda su húmeda prenda interior. Rin intentó ser amable y le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza para que la metiera a la lavadora, haciendo como que sólo esperaba esa prenda para poner a trabajar el aparato.

Sin palabras le indicó que lo siguiera a la sala.

El departamento del oficial no era realmente muy grande, pero contaba con lo necesario para que una o dos personas vivieran cómodamente en el lugar. Limpio y bastante ordenado, la residencia era del tipo "_1LDK" _que nada tenía que envidiarle a sus similares en Tokyo. Nitori pudo observar una puerta a lado del cuarto de baño, por lo que supuso que era la puerta correspondiente al retrete. Pasando el angosto y largo pasillo, estaba el marco que daba al comedor, la cocina y la sala, la puerta al fondo del pasillo, por descarte, debía ser el dormitorio.

Rin Matsuoka le guió hasta uno de lo de los dos sillones con los que contaba la estancia, el que era de tres plazas. Le pidió que se sentara a su lado y éste así lo hizo, mirándolo atentamente.

—Seré franco —comenzó el oficial, sin rodeos, amarrando en una pequeña cola su cabello borgoña. Miró por sobre el marco de la sala el otro de los numerosos relojes que se encontraban en su casa. Estaban a un par de minutos de la una de la mañana. Era tarde y el sueño comenzaba a posarse sobre sus ojos —. Sé que te has escapado de casa y pienso devolverte cuanto antes. Permitiré que te quedes esta noche aquí, pero necesito que por la mañana me acompañes al ayuntamiento.

Nitori, quien muy difícilmente le puso atención en un principio, distraído con su propia desnudez y el aroma de comida que volaba por sobre su cabeza, insertándosele en su nariz silbante, reaccionó cuando el policía mencionó algo sobre haber escapado de casa y devolverle a su pueblo. Sus piernas se estiraron como resortes y la toalla casi se le cayó.

¿Escapar de casa? ¡Ni que fuera un niño!

Un _click _en su cabeza le hizo a Aiichiro entender la situación. Lamentablemente para él, no era la primera vez.

—Matsuoka-San…—Tragó saliva, intentando ser lo menos impertinente posible. Sabía, porque no era _tan_ tonto, que no estaba en la mejor situación. Desnudo salvo por una toalla y tan hambriento como nunca había estado, débil y demacrado, tenía todas las de perder —. ¿Cuántos años cree usted que tengo?

— Dieciséis.

Algo se rompió dentro de Nitori y no sabía qué. Si el orgullo por la respuesta sin rodeos que había expresado el oficial de policía, o una tripa, oliendo lo tan estupendamente delicioso que se descongelaba en el microondas.

—Tengo veintidós.

De haber estado bebiendo algo, Rin lo habría escupido de inmediato. Alguna vez alguien le hubo dicho que la vida en el campo te ayuda a la buena salud, que mucha gente se mudaba allá para sentirse revitalizado, perder el estrés y oxigenar sus cerebros. Pero éste chico parecía haber encontrado la fuente de la eterna juventud. Él estaba por decir catorce, sólo por picarlo un poco, mas no quiso por haber sido lo suficientemente malnacido por un día.

¡Si tenía la misma edad de Gou!

Incrédulo por llevarle sólo un año de edad, sacó la billetera, inspeccionado la credencial, fijándose en el año de su nacimiento.

Nitori dejó atrás lo ofendido y hambriento que se sentía, para sentirse ultrajado. Así, sin más, ese agente le había arrastrado hasta su casa, le había hecho desnudarse en la puerta y ahora inspeccionaba sus cosas sin su consentimiento. Bien le habían advertido sobre los peligros de la ciudad, pero jamás le dijeron que debía cuidarse hasta de los mismos policías.

Su nariz silbó de nuevo al tiempo en el que se estiraba para quitarle la única identificación que le quedaba.

_Iba_ a reclamarle, claro estaba. _Iba _a decirle todas y cada una de sus verdades. _Iba_ a dejarle muy en claro qué, aún si venía del campo, tratarlo de la manera en la que había sido tratado nada más poner un pie en Iwatobi era no sólo un caso de abuso de poder, sino también una violación directa a sus derechos humanos. _Iba_ a enseñarle lo que eran las normas de la buena etiqueta, las reglas del buen anfitrión y lo que era adecuando al tratar con gente de fuera, que venía solamente a ver como buenamente se ganaban la vida…

Nitori Aiichiro _iba_ a dejarle muchas cosas en claro, más el pitido del horno y el gruñido de su existencia haciendo eco en sus intestinos vacíos le hicieron dejar ese _iba_ para después. Finalmente, ese _iba_ se convertiría en un _hubiera_ que probablemente se recriminaría así mismo el resto de la noche. En ese momento toda esa furia se le drenó al sentir su cara colorada.

Matsuoka le pidió entonces que se acercara a la mesa. —Come algo mientras me cuentas que pasó contigo el día de hoy — le invitó. Cuando su invitado comenzó a hablar entre bocado y bocado, Rin comprobó que lo único que había comido en todo el día había sido la dona que le obsequiara por la tarde.

Como ya sabía, apenas hubo llegado a la cuidad cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con Momotaro, quien, por alguna razón, lo había visto perfecto como ayudante en otra de sus descabelladas ideas para declararse a su hermana. Luego del escándalo y de que alguien hubiera llamado a la policía, había sido arrestado y en el ínterin de todo ello había perdido su mochila en la que llevaba lo necesario para el inicio de su estadía en la ciudad. Básicamente lo había perdido todo. Su ropa, sus ahorros y los papeles y certificados que había traído consigo en caso de que le solicitasen comprobantes de algo en su búsqueda laboral.

— Recuerdo haberla dejado en la jardinera cuando intentaba que Momotaro-San dejara de arrancar las flores — comentó con la boca llena.

Rin lo recordaba. Recordaba muy bien el momento en el que lo había esposado y que éste miraba hacia la jardinera. Una vez liberado de los cargos lo había visto correr en dirección al establecimiento donde trabajaba su hermana ,terminado por replantar las flores mientras buscaba algo entre la vegetación que el menor de los Mikoshiba bien se había encargado de destruir.

El muchacho no habría sido muy listo al elegir sólo cargar consigo ciento ochenta yenes y una cartera llena de _tickets_ y la credencial de la biblioteca, pero era tristemente obvio que nunca volvería a ver esa mochila.

Así las cosas.

— No pareces mala persona —murmuró al levantarse de la silla, dejando que cenara en paz, y cuando vio que se pasaba el ultimo bocado, volvió a sentarse con él, dejando una caja de cartón sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor —. Esta ropa tiene mucho tiempo que ha dejado de quedarme, pero creo que a ti te vendría bien. Todo está limpio así que toma lo que necesites — se sobó la nuca y Nitori comprendió que hacía eso cuando estaba apenado —.No tengo ropa interior de ese tiempo, pero puedo obsequiarte un par de bóxers, si no te molesta que no sean nuevos. Te he dejado un cobertor en el sillón, si quieres puedes dormir en la sala.

Sonrió cálidamente aceptando la ropa que le daba. Muy en el fondo y con apenas unas horas de haberse topado con él, Nitori comenzaba a comprenderlo. El oficial Matsuoka era una buena persona después de todo. Algo torpe, mas lleno de una amabilidad bruta.

* * *

Media hora después tuvo que morderse los labios para no echarse a reír. Recostado boca arriba en lo que podría considerarse la sala de un completo extraño, recordó el teléfono de casa sonar y escuchar el regaño de una mujer apenas el oficial descolgó el auricular, le oyó contestar con monosílabos y luego asegurar que había llegado con bien.

Se acurrucó contra las mantas, vistiendo unos boxers que si bien muy probablemente a su anfitrión le quedaban ceñidos, a él le quedaban grandes. Llevaba también una playera que tenía un simpático canguro con guantes de box y lentes obscuros.

Todo ese día de locos le había enseñado un par de cosas: Siempre espera lo inesperado. Lleva en tu cartera dinero suficiente al menos para dos comidas. La amabilidad viene a veces cubierta de carbón, y que el destino tenía sus propias reglas para hacer las cosas.

El peliplata de dejó caer dormido, resignado a que ese odioso silbido en su nariz le arrullara.

**つづく**

* * *

La verdad quería publicar desde antes, y me había propuesto hacerlo cada miércoles, pero esta semana me fue imposible. Si la encuentran medio rara, posiblemente sea porque llevo dos días desvelada. Le doy muchas gracias a la gente que me ha dejado review, también agradezco por los favs y los follows. Yo sólo me deleito dejando volar mi imaginación, el que les guste lo que hago es un plus que me alegra mucho la existencia.

Mando un beso a todos y les recuerdo visitar la tabla.


	4. Café

**Future Fish.**

**Capítulo 04. Café.**

En una ciudad tan tranquila como lo era Iwatobi, las emergencias más comunes por las que se le convocaba a Makoto, eran: 1) Bajar gatitos de los arboles, y 2) Sofocar algún incendio en el Centro de Ciencia y Tecnología, provocado, mas no planeado, por el Dr. Ryugazaki Rei, o bien, en la casa de éste.

A Makoto no le molestaba ni lo uno ni lo otro. Había ocasiones en las que pasaban semanas antes de que le llamaran, resultando no ser nada grave en cuestión; y aunque se sentía a veces un poco deprimido por ese desuso de su oficio, le agradaba que en la ciudad se respirara serenidad.

Sus tareas diarias residían más en destapar coladeras y ejercitarse para cualquier posible desafortunada eventualidad o las demostraciones que se hacían de forma periódica en las escuelas sobre la importancia de la prevención en caso de un siniestro, que atender emergencias en sí.

Esa semana, de hecho, había impartido un curso de primeros auxilios en la preparatoria Iwatobi y hecho un simulacro de incendio en la escuela de natación de Sasabe-San.

Hoy día, luego de la terrible tormenta de la noche anterior, le había tocado una mañana llena de coladeras obstruidas que destapar. Al fin, después de un par de días de sentirse inútil al no haber incidencia alguna de incendio en el laboratorio de su amigo, había hecho algo por la comunidad.

Así era el oficial Tachibana. Una buena persona de verdad. Un noble hombre entregado a su comunidad y al bien de ésta. La clase de gente que ayuda a las ancianas a cruzar la calle y a las mujeres a llevar la compra hasta el coche. De los que te seden el asiento en el tren, sin importar lo cansado que esté de la jornada, o de los que te regalan una sonrisa cuando tu día ha ido de mierda. Porque la sonrisa de ese hombre no era nada menos que deslumbrante. Del tipo de sonrisas que iluminan más que el sol.

Mas la sonrisa de hoy, esa de un millón de volts, aunque brillante, estaba algo apagada.

Luego de terminar la labor y decidirse a almorzar tranquilo y con la conciencia limpia, se encontró con una de sus emergencias comunes maullando en una de las ramas altas de un árbol en el parque frente al restaurante donde trabajaba su _"mejor amigo"_.

Así, entre comillas.

Y es que, recordando los besos que a veces se daban, de amigos ya habían avanzado un tanto.

En sí, luego de escuchar el felino llamado del deber y de treparse al árbol de una manera demasiado presta, producto de años y años de bajar gatos y a sus hermanos de ramas más altas de las que podían descender, Makoto atrapó al minino, que en ningún momento puso resistencia. Así era el bueno de Tachibana, a quien hasta los animales se acercaban por propia voluntad.

Acarició con parsimonia el pelaje blanco con unas manchas negras bien particulares. La genética era extraña, pensó, más siguió acariciando el _"Gou-San sal conmigo" _ que muy caprichosamente, creyó él, la madre naturaleza había impreso en el animal. El gato se le acurrucó en los brazos de buena gana y él se dejó tentar por el paisaje pintoresco de una ciudad tranquila luego de una noche de lluvia. Trepado en el árbol con felino en brazos, ignorando a los transeúntes que levantaban la mirada para verle, miraba lo que para él era la mejor vista del mundo, más que nada porque desde el otro lado de la calle le llegaba el dulce olor del pan recién horneado mezclado con él café recién molido.

El restaurantito era de un pintoresco estilo europeo, muy _chic_, con sus mesitas redondas de madera y marcos de aluminio y sus delicadas sillas a juego acomodadas en la terraza de la acera cobijada con un toldo de líneas blancas y glaucas, con sus vayas verdes de hierro forjado de metales enredados en graciosos espirales que llegaban a la rodilla –a su rodilla— con arbustos en macetas de madera blanca y arboles encerrados en jardineras de ladrillo rojo y su pizarra negra de caballete con el menú del día junto a la puerta. Y Haru. _Su_ Haru.

Ese Haru impasible que cocinaba toda clase de manjares con una habilidad tan maravillosa que lo hacía ver como si para él no fuera nada. Sólo él podía hacer un arte de algo tan simple como cocer un huevo. Haru, con su filipina impecable, su pañoleta azul rey, su delantal marrón de medio corte y el _Toque Blanche_. Ese sensual chef al que había visto crecer a su lado y del que estaba perdida y completamente enamorado. Ese testarudo ecuánime de ojos tan azules como la profundidad de ese océano que tenía por pensamientos en los que podía zambullirse sin restricción alguna.

Ese Haru. _Su_ Haru, que salía a la terraza cargando un par de tazas de café para sentarse con el Oficial Matsuoka.

Haru, _su_ Haru, hablando a solas con Rin. Esa persona que despertaba tantas cosas que ni él, con todo y que le conociera como la palma de su mano y con el que alguna vez compartió hasta los pañales, tuvo el privilegio de sacudir.

Y aún si el sentimiento era mezquino, algo se rompió en su interior. Sentir al monstruo de ojos verdes reptar entre sus pensamientos para susurrarle cosas al oído le hizo oprimir el pecho. Él sabía, _sabía _muy bien, que estaba mal sentir celos de Matsuoka, porque dentro de todo, también era uno de sus muy preciados amigos. Y eso…eso no era _buena onda._

* * *

Rin maldijo por lo bajo mirando las monedas en su mano, caminando apresurado a su trabajo. Haru no le había cobrado los ciento ochenta yenes del café. No le había cobrado y a él le chocaba deberle algo. No, a Rin Matsuoka no le gustaba deberle ni favores ni dinero a nadie, y en ese momento le debía a Haruka las dos cosas.

Cargando con las nueve moneditas de Nitori, el oficial de policía salió una hora más temprano de su casa.

Cuidar de una persona era algo trabajoso. Requería de un costo y de un esfuerzo que él no tenía intención alguna de malgastar. Cargar consigo mismo ya era lo suficientemente demandante como para cuidar de otra persona, y era precisamente por eso, pese a las insistencias de su madre y a las un poco más disimuladas insinuaciones de Gou, que se reusaba a tener pareja.

No era tampoco que jamás hubiera tenido novia o algo por el estilo, claro estaba. Como buen muchacho de su edad contaba con algunas experiencias encima. Tanto buenas como malas. Noviecillas de secundaria, amigas con derecho en la preparatoria y universidad e incluso, más recientemente, ligues de una noche. Lo normal, se dijo, para alguien de su edad. Y si algo había aprendido de todo ello, era que le gustaba su individualidad. Su espacio personal era algo tan sagrado que sólo había una persona con la que, fuera de la amistad, estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Y acababa de tomar un café con él.

Miró de nuevo las monedas en su mano y se maldijo aún más mordazmente que antes, recriminándose su impuso de buen samaritano. Ahora mismo que tenía menos tiempo y ganas de cargar con nadie, se había echado un compromiso encima más grande de lo que realmente se sentía capaz de cargar.

Luego de jalar impulsivamente al muchacho consigo, ahora lo tenía en casa ardiendo en una fiebre altísima.

Bufando en un puchero infantil, Rin se dejó caer pesadamente frente a su escritorio más malhumorado que de costumbre.

—Pareciera que has visto a Gou aceptar salir con el enano Mikoshiba — La voz profunda de su mejor amigo le crispó cada vertebra en la espalda —. Anda, vamos a patrullaje. He ordenado ya el papeleo.

Rin simplemente se levantó y le siguió. Si había alguien que lo conocía mejor que Haru, ese era sin duda Yamazaki. Tan bien se conocían, que leyendo entre líneas le invitaba a tomar algo de aire fuera mientras le contaba que le pasaba.

Por ello, ya lejos de la comisaría Rin se descoció sin más.

* * *

Terminó desperdiciando su hora libre arriba de un árbol, mirándolos hablar largo y tendido. A veces, cuando las cosas se ponían enérgicas, Rin hacía ademanes y ponía caras compungidas de las que Makoto no perdió detalle. Si bien sabía leer a Haru como a su libro favorito, aún le faltaba mucha práctica en la interpretación de labios. No le quedó más que esperar y observarlos, mimando al gato, aún si moría por saber el tema de conversación.

Hasta que Matsuoka se hubo ido, fue que pudo bajar del árbol, quedando grabada de manera inquieta en su memoria el momento en el que éste intentó pagar por el café y Haru se reusó a tomar el dinero.

Algo se traían esos dos, y por muy miserable que se sintiera, iba a buscar la manera de averiguarlo.

Después de todo no sería justo que Haru aceptara sus atenciones y al mismo tiempo fuera tras las de Matsuoka.

Sin tiempo ya de comer, Makoto terminó comparando un sándwich y una soda en alguna tienda de la zona, y apenas pudo retirarse de sus labores, fue a la parte trasera del restaurante a esperar al chef para poder ir a casa juntos.

Haru raras veces se mostraba sorprendido, sin ser esta una excepción. De vez en cuando pasaba. Salía del trabajo y Makoto estaba ahí, aguardando por él — ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó con su natural tono monótono. No le sorprendió que Makoto no se tomara a mal su brusquedad, tampoco lo hizo la pobre escusa de visitar la casa de sus padres.

Nanase miró con atención a Tachibana por el largo camino que lo llevaría a su casa. Caminando entre las calles del centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a la estación del tren le prestó mucha atención a sus largas pestañas, de manera desinteresada se encargó de que sus meñiques se tocaran mientras el vagón se deslizaba por los rieles cuando se sentaron juntos y mientras anduvieron en la ladera de la playa se centró en su voz suave.

Makoto no paraba de hablar. En realidad, Makoto nunca se callaba. Siempre tenía algo amable que decir. Algo sincero y confortante, porque Makoto veía hacia adentro. De alguna manera se las ingeniaba para decir de manera interesante la más trivial de las trivialidades. Y eso, sinceramente, a Haru le encantaba.

Estar con Makoto era no preocuparse por nimiedades. Él le miraba de manera verdadera y le entendía sin necesidad de siquiera una palabra.

Pero también estaba la contraparte. _Ese_ Makoto inseguro e ingenuo que solía emerger más veces de las que le gustaba admitir. _Ese_ que se escondía tras la sonrisa titubeante de ojos opacados. El Makoto que se comía la cabeza de manera innecesaria y que se imaginaba cosas de más. El Makoto que no admitía en sí sentimientos tóxicos y se auto flagelaba de manera culpable en cuanto esas emociones negativas, pero bien humanos, reposaban en la superficie de su alma. El Makoto frágil que se rompía luego de un arduo camino de cargar a todos sobre sí y que necesitaba de un abrazo que le lo levantara.

_Ese_ Makoto necesitado y asustado que le jalaba de la orilla de la camisa pidiendo ser reparando antes de caer en pedazos. _Ese_ Makoto, justo el de ahora, que tampoco se callaba para rodear los hechos por temor al silencio.

Haru sabía reconocerlo muy bien, porque para él, Makoto también era un libro abierto.

— ¿Quieres un café? —murmuró de manera fría a dos escalones de la desviación que el otro debía tomar para ir llegar a la residencia Tachibana. Makoto entendió lo implícito en la invitación concibiendo que tampoco hubiera cabida para declinar.

—Me encantaría, Haru-Chan.

Y la sonrisa opaca apareció de nuevo.

* * *

Rin llegó a su departamento una hora más temprano de lo que acostumbraba cuando le tocaba el horario vespertino. Luego de su ronda y de hablar de manera tendida con Sousuke, se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

"_Estás loco"_ — le golpeó cerca de la sien con cariño. Él se rió, agradeciendo el apoyo implícito en esas palabras. Así era entre ellos, leyendo entre líneas, codificando las primeras silabas o poniendo especial atención en las letras pequeñas.

"_Zopenco de mierda" _

"_Nena llorona"_

El oficial se carcajeó por lo bajo y cerró la puerta con el pie, acomodando su calzado en la zapatera de la entrada, inspeccionado desde su posición el pomo de la puerta. Antes de partir había colocado un poco de talco y la había cerrado con llave desde fuera.

No era muy dado a esas cosas, mas lo había hecho como medida de seguridad por si su invitado pretendía escapar. No sería la primera vez, y aunque viéndolo tan deplorable, no dudaba que volviera a intentarlo.

Sin huellas de dedos lo limpió con uno de sus calcetines antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Miró la mesa limpia sin rastro alguno de la comida que había descongelado para Nitori en caso de que a éste le hubiera dado hambre, mas cuando abrió el refrigerador encontró el plato casi sin haber sido tocado y las botellas de agua intactas.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado, recordando las palabras que su abuela le dijera cuando niño, que con el tiempo fueron repetidas por su madre, y ahora, casi como herencia generacional, caminando hacia la habitación con las medicinas en la mano, sentándose en el borde de su propia cama, tocando la frente afiebrada cubierta por sudorosos cabellos plateados y mirando la amoratada muñeca con la marca de sus dedos, le tocaba decir a él.

— Enfermo que come y mea, el diablo que se la crea.

Nitori gimió en su regazo, dejándose acariciar como a un niño.

Cuidar de una persona era una tarea no sólo pesada, sino también complicada. Un cargo extra que Rin, en su vida, se había planeado hacer.

Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, diluyendo una infusión en un vaso de agua mientras preparaba la cafetera.

* * *

Colocó la taza sobre la mesilla del _living_.

Sentado uno frente al otro, Makoto no pudo esconder el gesto de asombro que sin querer se le escapó. Rin, Matsuoka Rin, proporcionando cobijo a un desconocido.

Makoto no era de pensar mal de la gente, salvo cuando se trataba de Haruka, _su_ Haruka, y Rin.

Rin Matsuoka. Su amigo de mal carácter que gustaba, casi siempre, de la soledad. Que prefería darse la vuelta en una fiesta e irse más temprano. El primero en volar lejos para cumplir con aquellas metas impuestas. El disciplinado obseso que se exigía a sí mismo, tanto o más que lo que exigía de los demás y que, aunque buena persona, le costaba coexistir con alguien más. Matsuoka Rin.

Temeroso de haber escuchado mal, repitió de manera acelerada, buscando leer cualquier posible mentira en el rostro de su anfitrión — ¿Rin, Rin?

—Sí_._

— ¿Rin Matsuoka?

— Si.

— ¿Rin Matsuoka, de cabello rojo y dientes de sierra?

Haruka suspiró sobre su café, enojado por esa desconfianza y la incredulidad que el otro le mostraba —Si, _Rin Matsuoka¸ _el oficial de policía, mi rival en natación, de cabello rojo, dientes de sierra y de mecha demasiado corta. El hermano de Gou que se fue a vivir a Australia. _Ese_ Rin Matsuoka, por el que _yo no siento nada_ — Colmado de la paciencia, a veces, últimamente con más frecuencia, Haruka necesitaba recalcar ese punto —_Ese_ Rin Matsuoka fue a verme hoy. Me pidió, de hecho, un favor.

El cocinero le resumió en un par enunciados toda la conversación que tuvo con el policía durante ese medio día, intentando ser lo más claro posible. Finalmente, para que el otro dejara de dudar, se recorrió de su lugar para poder pegarse lo más que pudo al hombro del bombero, antes de tomarle de una mejilla y regalarle un amargo beso.

—Hace unos días le comenté que había renunciado nuestro barista y Rin me pidió hoy que le dé trabajo a ese chiquillo que tiene en su casa.

Makoto hizo una mueca antes de iniciar otro beso, golpeándose mentalmente por dudar de sus amigos.

**つづく**

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo hoy. La idea era publicarla desde ayer, pero la verdad me ha comido el tiempo. Les pido disculpas y espero también que les haya gustado. A mí me divierte mucho imaginar la historia (y también me divierte imaginar algunos lemons). Si creen que la cosa está lenta, avísenme, si ven algún error, díganmelo también.

Agradezco nuevamente a quienes me han dejado review, follow y a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos. Me siento muy honrada, la verdad. Los quiero mucho.


	5. Teléfono

_**Future Fish.**_

_**Capítulo 05. Teléfono.**_

Con la espalda destrozada y marcadas bolsas bajo los ojos, Rin se sentó en el mismo sillón –Maldito, desgraciado sillón- en el que hubo dormido las ultimas cuatro noches. Frente a él, dispuestas de manera ordenada, inventariaba las pertenencias de Nitori.

No había mucho que contar, de todas formas, y en conjunto no acaparaban siquiera todo el espacio de su pequeña mesilla de café.

Una cartera vieja y arruinada por la lluvia, papeles sin importancia a los que el agua había borrado ya toda inscripción, un carné de biblioteca por única identificación, un cambió de ropa propio, una moneda de cien yenes y ocho de diez y una pequeña caja llena de ropa australiana. Agregó también a la mesa los tickets de las compras de los últimos días.

Hasta el momento, Nitori le había supuesto un gasto de cosas básicas que añadió a la lista, aún si no estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa. Artículos tan simples como necesarios. Anexó entonces al pobre inventario los dos _3-pack _de ropa interior, el de calcetines y el de playeras de algodón, el cepillo de dientes, el desodorante, un peine, un estropajo y un paquete de rastrillos económicos. Colocó también sobre la mesa las facturas del juego de llaves y las medicinas que había tenido que comprar para aliviar su fiebre.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz. Cómo lo había previsto, cuidar de una persona era una tarea pesada y también costosa.

Nitori había comenzado mal su cuento en la ciudad y su panorama no era para nada alentador. No tenía ni una semana en Iwatobi y ya debía dinero. Aparte estaban las vicisitudes por venir.

Rin sabía muy bien, de primera mano, que aún si el muchacho quisiera vivir por su cuenta, le llevaría meses ahorrar para alquilar un departamento más o menos decente. En el caso más desesperado siempre se podría optar por uno de esos pequeños apartamentos _1K_ en los que una sola persona puedía vivir con apenas los necesario, sin contar ningún servicio.

Subsistir por cuenta propia no era una tarea sencilla, por muy trabajadora que fuera la persona. Empezar una vida en solitario requería de un sin numero de factores que no podían tomarse a la ligera.

Suspiró un tanto frustrado tomando del librero más cercano su cuaderno de gastos mensuales.

Sousuke muchas veces le había acusado de tacaño. Haruka también había llegado a hacerle ciertas burlas con lo referente a su, casi obsesiva, observación hacia sus propios gastos e incluso sus compañeros en la universidad solían tomar a mal aquella forma en la que el pelirrojo manejaba sus finanzas. Rin aún recordaba un episodio en sus años de escuela en el que habían dejado de invitarle a cualquier evento que se organizase, alegando que era un gasto de dinero que probablemente él no querría hacer.

Él no veía nada de malo en ser ahorrativo y poner los pies sobre la tierra. Llevar un control de sus gastos era una manera sana de mantener el control sobre su propia vida.

Huérfano de padre desde pequeño, había aprendido de su madre la importancia de llevar nota de su consumo a muy temprana edad. Al planear su viaje a Australia para hacer su sueño realidad, ella le había dejado en claro que habría que hacer algunos sacrificios. En su momento le había odiado, mas ahora le agradecía su formación y entendía su posición. Viuda y con dos hijos pequeños, era importante cuidar de la pensión que recibía cada mes por el deceso de su esposo.

Esa tan valiosa procesión que le hubo dado su madre le había servido desde entonces en la vida. En Australia le sacó de muchos apuros y aún si había dejado de ser invitado por un tiempo a los eventos sociales durante la universidad y haber sido burlado por su tiránica forma de llevar sus gastos; jamás tuvo que preocuparse por dinero ni por pedir prestado al quedarse corto al final de mes. Al contrario, muchas veces no faltaba quien se tragara sus palabras tocando a su puerta para pedirle un préstamo.

Tampoco se trataba de que fuera un miserable.

Cualquiera que lo viera sin conocerle, no imaginaría lo cuidadoso que era con su dinero. Después de todo a Rin le gustaba vivir bien. Echarle un vistazo a su apariencia confirmaba a primera instancia ese acto irrefutable. La gracia estaba en saber comprar y, volviendo al punto inicial, llevar un control de gastos.

Por ello, habiendo acabado las cuentas y planeado un plan de acción, colocó un block de hojas blancas de papel sobre la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo negro de su escritorio; luego llamó a Nitori con un grito.

El muchacho salió de su habitación tambaleándose mucho menos de lo que estuvo haciendo los pasados cuatro días, cuando había intentado ayudarle al menos en la limpieza de la casa como compensación a su hospitalidad. Cabía decir que cuando estuvo a nada de romper un plato, el oficial de policía, usando su tono más autoritario, le mando de nuevo a descansar.

Matsuoka miró la desgarbada figura de su invitado mientras se sentaba a su lado. Apestaba un poco y por ello habría que meter la sabanas a lavar, el cabello estaba enmarañado y aunque había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo esos días, en sus ojos se podía ver el cansancio común de la enfermedad. Una ligera barba platinada le crecía por la mandíbula y el asomo de pequeños pelillos saliendo a dispar sobre su labios le hacían ver como un patio mal podado. Le recordaba a sí mismo cuando pasaba apenas por la pubertad.

Aiichiro miró sus cosas en la mesa de café y le miró expectante a sacar el tema de lo qué probablemente quería hablar. Pocas cosas se podían deducir con sus pertenencias esparcidas cuidadosamente delante de él. Una de ellas, la más probable, es que le pidiera que se fuera de su casa ahora que se encontraba con salud. Niotri no iba a refutar a eso. Comenzaba ya a sentirse incomodo por su hospitalidad sin tener manera de corresponderle. Claro estaba el hecho de que no tenía a donde ir, pero ya encontraría la manera de arreglárselas.

–Nitori – comenzó, habiendo ordenado un poco sus ideas, quería ser lo más claro posible –, la situación en la que te encuentras no es para nada favorable. Sé que no tienes muchas opciones. – Aiichiro levantó una ceja que se perdió bajo su enmarañado fleco. Llevaba al menos tres días sin bañarse por recomendación medica, y los paños de agua fría había entiesado el cabello de su frente. Todo él daba un aspecto deplorable, desde su apariencia hasta su situación.

–Si va echarme, hágalo, Matsuoka-San. No se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré. Usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo. La verdad jamás podría pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí.

–De hecho, lo harás – Rin le mostró los tickets en la mesa –. Pagarás cada yen que he gastado en ti. Para ser exactos, me debes ya ¥ 9, 135.30 yenes, sin contar el gas, la luz y el agua que haz utilizado estos últimos cuatro días, debo esperar a que lleguen las facturas de los servicios para ver cuanto se han elevado al consumo normal. Por el momento no añadiré a tu cuenta los parches de _Solanpas _que he tenido que utilizar estos días durmiendo en el sillón. Por la comida no te preocupes, es de la que me había dando mi madre, así que no he tenido que gastar nada en ella.

El muchacho escuchó con cuidado mirando los papeles que su anfitrión le tendía. Revisó primero la compra de la farmacia en la que demostraba no haber gastado poco en los medicamentos que había ingerido esos últimos días.

–Le pagaré hasta el ultimo yen, Matsuoka-San. Sólo permítame encontrar un empleo.

–Realmente espero que me pagues, Nitori. Aunque no estoy seguro que puedas encontrar algo sin documentación.

–Llamaré a mis padres para que tramiten los documentos que se puedan, Matsuoka-San. Mientras tanto, puedo ver si encuentro trabajo en el puerto o como jardinero. Pintaré cercas si es necesario.

El agente de policía sonrió para sí, viendo que el muchacho había pasado ya la primera prueba a la que lo estaba sometiendo. Había demostrado ser una persona trabajadora, cualidad que él apreciaba mucho. También demostraba que realmente no había escapado de casa. Si estaba dispuesto a llamar a sus padres y pedir copia de sus papeles, era porque había llegado a la ciudad con el consentimiento de éstos.

–Hagamos entonces un trato –propuso –. Me pagaras todo lo que me debes y puedo darte asilo aquí, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que encuentres algo mejor o decidas quedarte, si lo prefieres. Tengo aquí las facturas de los servicios que pago cada mes. Mi cuenta siempre es constante, así que lo único que tienes que hacer será pagar la diferencia dependiendo de cuanto se eleve el costo del servicio –Nitori parpadeó sorprendido. No pudo evitar sentir también un poco de desconfianza.

–Entonces permítame salir mañana mismo en busca de un empleo. No quiero volver hasta encontrarlo.

La mano de pelirrojo se asentó en su mugriento cabello y lo desordenó aún más. Cuando le soltó, no pudo evitar tallar la palma en su propia camisa en un ademán de limpiarla. Pudo haber tenido un poco más de tacto, pero la sutileza a veces no era lo suyo. Ya entrado en confianza, extendió los brazos en el respaldo del sillón mientras se apoyaba en este y subía un pie sobre el acolchado del asiento.

–He tenido que mover un poco mis influencias, pero te he conseguido un buen empleo en el que puedes comenzar –Mencionó dándose aires de grandeza para que el otro se mostrara más agradecido–. No es la gran cosa, pero es algo. He hablado con el dueño para poner en claro que no tienes documentación por ahora. Es una restaurante cerca de aquí, por lo que no necesitaras gastar en pasajes. Enfócate en pagarme lo que me debes, aportar para los servicios que ocupes y hacerte de tus propias cosas. Eso si, la despensa la pagaremos entre los dos.

Una mano se extendió frente al más pequeño y antes de decidirse a estrecharla, le miró de manera recelada. Todo era demasiado bueno como para creerlo de verdad. Por muy caritativo que fuera el policía, nadie te ofrecía tanto de la nada. O él estaba pagando un buen karma positivo, o su anfitrión tramaba algo entre manos. Debía irse con cuidado si no quería amanecer en una tina llena de hielo sin un riñón o despertar al otro lado del mundo tras el escaparate de alguno de esos barrios rosas del placer, victima de la trata de personas.

Esa desconfianza le causaron gracia a Rin. Él, en su lugar, también desconfiaría. La verdad es que había visto también otras opciones y ésta era una que le convenía a ambos.

Había hablado con el teniente apenas le hubo visto, y él había estado de acuerdo de buscar una manera de ayudarle para enmendar las acciones de su pequeño hermano. Más su subordinado se había negado ente tal acción. Momotaro debía purgar sus propias culpas, de lo contrario jamás aprendería. Seijouro también había mostrado su apoyo para con el muchacho y darle cobijo en su propia casa, pero estaba el inconveniente de que los Mikoshiba era una familia sumamente unida, por lo qué, a pesar de su edad, todos seguían viviendo en la misma morada. No cabía duda de que el muchacho sería bien recibido, pero no dudaba que en poco tiempo se sentiría incomodo y atosigado, conociendo el carácter de cada uno de los miembros de ese hogar.

–Supongo que estás pensando si hay algún motivo oculto en mis hospitalidad – El comentario puso rojo el pálido rostro del pueblerino –, y la verdad es que sí. Estoy obrando a tu favor por dos razones especificas – Nitori rascó su rasposa mejilla –. Hace algunos años yo fui al estudiar al extranjero y todo era nuevo y extraño para mí. Un idioma diferente en una tierra donde no conocía a nadie. Era algo sumamente aterrador. Pero conté con gente que me ayudó y a los que ahora les agradezco mucho. –Su vista viajó de manera involuntaria a uno de los pocos portarretratos que se encontraban en la estancia, proporcionados por Gou. Gente de grandes ojos verdes y facciones regordetas le palmeaban la espalda mientras su él mismo, con unos años menos, cargaba a un perro igual de regordete – . Ahora bien, si no crees que lo hago de manera desinteresada, déjame decirte que tienes razón. Te daré un techo sin pedirte ningún clase de alquiler, con una condición pequeña –La mirada cristalina del ojiazul le instó a continuar – : Necesito que cuides de mi hermana. No será gran cosa. He hablado con mi amigo sobre tus horarios de trabajo, por lo que a las once de la mañana te dejará salir para que recojas a Gou en la casa de mi madre y la escoltes hacia su trabajo. De ahí retornaras al restaurante y terminaras tu jornada laboral a tiempo para tener un espacio libre e ir por mi hermana para llevarla de vuelta a casa. No tienes que hacer mucho. Sólo mantener a raya a Momo... y ocasionalmente al teniente. Entonces ¿Es un trato? – El hombre extendió su mano nuevamente.

Un techo con todos los servicios, además de contar de manera inmediata con cosas importantes que de otro modo le tomaría tiempo conseguir; ya lo tenía lo suficientemente difícil con hacerse de sus propios vasos y platos ¡Ni qué decir de una estufa, un refrigerador o una lavadora!Además de un trabajo y un sueldo estables ¡sólo por escoltar a una agradable chica y apaciguar las inseguridades de un hermano sobreprotector!No sonaba para nada mal.

–De acuerdo – el chico la estrechó de vuelta, mirando lo limpias que tenía las uñas el de cabello borgoña.

Rin dio un aplauso que resonó por todo el departamento, ahora más animado que hacía un momento. Todo eso estaba fuera de los planes que alguna vez tuvo para sí o de la manera en que imaginó que alguna vez terminaría viviendo con alguien, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para retractarse, salvo poner en orden las cosas para que nada volviera a salirse de control. Por ello tomó el block de hojas blancas y la pluma y escribió en el encabezado de la pagina con una letra muy grande _"Tratado de Convivencia"._

* * *

Haruka estaba con Makoto en el momento en que recibió la llamada de Matsuoka.

Había pensado no contestar en cuanto el aparato comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, además de que se sentía, en cierta forma, bien. Había sido casualidad, claro estaba. Siempre ponía el aparto en modo silencioso porque le parecía molesto tener que contestar y dejaba que zumbara hasta que colgaran al otro lado de la línea. Si era importante volverían a llamar. Esta vez, ese zumbido contra su muslo y el profundo beso que Makoto le daba en ese instante le hicieron ver estrellas. Gimió de manera involuntaria, y ahora sí, sin ganas de contestar, dejó el celular vibrar hasta que hubieron colgado. Mejor para él y el asunto entre sus pantalones.

Makoto le acarició la espalda y deslizó las manos por sus costados sin romper la conexión. Quería todo de Haruka, y retirar la camisa era el primer paso para llegar a su piel. Tiró de la prenda que se desfajó de sus pantalones, dejándole sentir la totalidad de su cintura. El cocinero respingó. Las manos callosas del bombero raspando la desnudez de su abdomen y esas vibraciones cerca del muslo interno le estaban haciendo perder la razón. La lengua resbalando junto con la suya, danzando dentro de su boca le estaban quitando el aliento.

El celular tembló por tercera vez y aunque no quiso, la insistencia del llamado le hizo pensar que tal vez fuera importante.

Lo sacó de su bolcillo, sin dejar de besar a Makoto ni soltarle la nuca, lo levantó por sobre la cabeza del otro y abrió los ojos para ver la pantalla. Su ceja se enarcó mientras el beso comenzaba a tornarse soso y vulgar. De hecho, estando distraído era como si sólo se chupasen la boca. Intentó guardar el celular entes de que su amigo se diera cuenta, mas Tachibana se separó de repente, captando sospechosa la actitud de Nanase.

–¿Qué pasa? –rompió finalmente lo que quedaba del moribundo beso –¿Por qué intentas guardar el celular? ¿Quién te llama a esta hora?.

Haruka suspiró frustrado en sus adentros, sintiendo como la erección que tenía mermaba tan rápido como su paciencia. Por un momento pensó en contestarle de mala gana al castaño, pero desechó la idea en cuanto cayó en cuenta de que eso probablemente le traería más pleitos innecesarios. Y si había algo que realmente odiaba, era lo innecesario.

–Es Rin.

Makoto le miró con la boca torcida, haciendo sin éxito su mejor cara de ingenuidad.

–¿Rin siempre te llama a estas horas? _– "¿Cuando yo ya no estoy? ¿Cuando sabe que estás solo?" _quizo preguntar, pero se lo tragó en pos de su propósito. La sonrisa amable que esbozaba le pareció un completo acto de mezquindad al pelinegro –. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Nanase exhaló antes de contestar.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Es la primera vez que me llama a esta hora.

El bombero no se mostró muy convencido así que abrazó a Haruka a quien, al bajar la guardia, le quitó el celular.

El aparato no tenía contraseña de bloqueo, por lo que pudo ingresar al sistema de manera fácil. Revisó la bandeja de entrada del correo buscando mensajes antiguos, pero ninguno era de Rin. De ahí se pasó al registro de llamadas, donde fuera de las últimas tres perdidas, no había nada más del remitente de dientes afilados. Todas las demás o eran suyas o de sus padres o de los que sabía eran proveedores del restaurante.

Esa actitud le molestó al chef. Si bien no tenía nada que esconder, tampoco le gustaba que Makoto hiciera eso. Era una forma de control que le desagradaba. Eso sólo demostraba que _su_ Mako-Chan no sólo no confiaba en sí mismo, sino que tampoco confiaba en él.

Tachibana sintió la mirada de ojos entrecerrados, por lo que sacó del bolsillo su propio celular y lo extendió hacia él.

– Puedes revisar el mío si quieres.

El otro frunció el ceño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con expresión fastidiada y apretaba la parte del puente de su nariz que se unía a las cejas con su índice y su pulgar.

–Makoto, no es el caso.

–Sé que crees que tengo desconfianza, pero sólo es curiosidad, Haru. Anda, toma, revisa el mío.

Sin animo de discutir, cedió ante la insistencia y tomó el celular. Al oprimir el botón para despertar al aparato, éste le mostró que por pantalla de bloqueo tenía una fotografía de él frente a su propio restaurante dándole de comer a los gatos callejeros que se aglomeraban en su local muy temprano por la mañana. Fotografía de la que siquiera estaba enterado que había sido tomada.

–Todo el mundo sabe que adoro los gatos. Así que cualquiera que vea esa fotografía pensará que la tome por ellos, lo cual es en parte cierto.

Quien torció la boca ahora fue Haruka. Con sinceridad, aún si todavía no subían de peldaño de manera oficial en la escala de amigos, a él no le preocupaba tanto lo que creyera la gente de ellos.

Dejando eso de lado, miró de nuevo la pantalla del celular. Este le pedía la contraseña táctil, que sin esfuerzo delineó entre los puntos la letra _"H"_; en el antiguo celular de Makoto, uno un poco más austero que aún contaba con botones, la clave de ingreso era _"0630"_. La fecha de su propio cumpleaños. Había sido ahí cuando comenzó a sospechar que los sentimientos de su amigo para con él transitaban en la misma dirección que los que tenía él para con el bombero.

Esta vez el fondo de pantalla del celular era una _selfie_ de sí mismo con Makoto en el último día libre que habían pasado juntos en una de las lagunas de Iwatobi. Debía admitir que _su amigo_ lucia muy bien ahí.

Bloqueó el celular y se lo entregó de nuevo, sin haber revisado nada.

Por su parte, Makoto había estado curioseando en su aparato y seleccionaba unos comandos cuando éste volvió a recibir una llamada. La fotografía de un desgarbado Rin despeinado y ojeroso comiendo una hamburguesa en su restaurante ocupó la pantalla. Debajo, la petición de deslizar el dedo de un lado o al otro, le pedían tomar o ignorar la llamada.

–¿De cuando es esta foto? –preguntó el más alto, sin atender al teléfono.

–Tiene ya un tiempo. Creo que esa vez había tenido doble guardia y un par de redadas en el puerto – El ojiazul se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia –. Contesta por favor.

El castaño así lo hizo. Luego de dar las buenas noches, le extendió el celular a Nanase.

–Para ti – Haruka evitó el gesto de rodar los ojos. Si le marcaban a su celular, era obvio para quien era la llamada.

–Dime – pidió en la línea, ignorando que Makoto se había acercando más a él, intentando ser discreto. –No te incumbe…Muy bien, lo esperaré…Temprano, a la hora de abrir…– su mirada se centró en su acompañante –…le diré, buenas noches.

La llamada había sido rápida.

Makoto ladeó la cabeza, incitándolo a hablar.

– Preguntó qué que hacías con mi celular. También me pidió que te despidiera –El hombre pasó eso por alto, mirándole de manera inquisitiva, Haru entendió que tenía que decirle lo demás –. Me dijo que el chico que me enviará para ayúdame ya está curado y listo para trabajar. Empieza mañana. Estará conmigo casi todo el día, salvo cuando tenga que escoltar a Gou. Pero eso ya te lo había contado.

Haruka sintió como Makoto se le iba encima, más aliviado. Intentó retornar entonces lo que habían dejado pendiente antes de que el celular vibrara la primera vez, mas el cocinero se negó.

–Es tarde, Makoto. Perderás el último tren.

Un refunfuño se extendió por el _living _como un aire vicioso, pesado.

–Entonces es mejor que me quede aquí esta noche. –aventuró. Haruka negó con la cabeza.

–Te toca guardia mañana muy temprano y yo también tengo cosas que hacer. De cualquier forma, no creo que tuvieras pensado dormir si te quedabas aquí.

El bombero se levantó entonces, liberándolo de su peso. Cuando estuvo en pie, caminó a la puerta con los hombros decaídos. A Haruka le dio lástima verlo así, por lo que intentó contentarlo.

–Pásate mañana en tu hora libre. –Makoto, nada tonto, entendió que al siguiente día le mimarían con un buen platillo. Ya en el _gekan_ se puso los zapatos y el pelinegro aprovechó que el desnivel del suelo los había puesto a la misma altura, para robarle un beso de consuelo. Tachibana aprovechó el beso para teclear de manera presta el numero telefónico de su amigo, que estaba guardado en el inicio rápido de su propio celular. El agradable vibrar del aparato contra su pierna le hizo soltar a Nanase un gemido. Lo sacó rápidamente pensando que probablemente Rin había olvidando decirle algo. En lugar de eso, una fotografía de un sudado Makoto con nada más que la parte baja de su uniforme de bombero y una ennegrecida playera blanca que se le ceñía al cuerpo, se quitaba el tizne del cachete con el dorso de su mano. Esa foto se la había enviado Nagisa de una de las tantas veces en las que Makoto había acudido a sofocar un incendio que su esposo había iniciado en casa.

Entrecerró los ojos mostrando sólo una rendija azul y brillante ante la treta para saber qué fotografía tenía asignada como contacto. El otro sonrió de manera tierna y le besó de nuevo, pero de manera casta. Se fue dándole las buenas noches. Haru no cerró la puerta hasta ver la formada espalda de su antiguo compañero de escuela perderse del todo escaleras abajo.

Oprimió un botón del celular y la luz brillante en la oscuridad de la entrada le deslumbró con una foto de Makoto en la pantalla de bloqueo que él no había puesto. Al desbloquear el aparato, la imagen de inicio le mostraba otra más del bombero en una buena pose, debajo de los iconos de sus aplicaciones. Frunció el ceño bastante molesto. Intentar poner el fondo azul que el aparato manejaba por _default _le llevaría fácilmente toda la noche y estaba cansado para eso.

Le dejaría estar por esa vez, pero la idea de aprender a bloquear el celular le bailó en la cabeza hasta que se hubo metido a la cama.

* * *

Rin arrugó la nariz una vez que hubo colgado el teléfono, olvidando lo molesto que estaba por no haber sido atendido las primeras tres veces. Si Haruka nunca contestaba a su celular, no entendía siquiera la razón por la que hubiera comprado uno.

Dejó eso de lado y se dirigió a Nitori, quien sentado a su izquierda, esperaba a que terminara la llamada para poder concretar el contrato de alojamiento que estaban realizando.

Repasó las reglas con la vista. No eran tantas pero era especificas. Matsuoka le arrebató el block de hojas para pasear su ardiente mirada por el papel.

–¿A quedado todo claro? ¿Necesitas alguna explicación? – La cabeza platinada se movió en negativa– ¿Seguro? ¿Nada sobre la división de los gastos y los quehaceres?

–Todo claro.

–¿Qué me dices sobre traer chicas al departamento?.

–Absolutamente prohibido. Ni mujeres ni mascotas.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado antes de revolverle los cabellos por enésima vez.

– Bien, entonces firma aquí – Hecho con puño y letra de ambos, el acuerdo les había tomado varias hojas. Rin, quien había sido el primero en firmar al final del mismo, ahora le extendía la pluma a su inquilino.

Escribió su nombre junto al de Matsuoka. Este se mostró complacido y le extendió la mano nuevamente para estrecharla. Le extendió entonces una bolsa de plástico con las prendas interiores, el cepillo de dientes, el desodorante, el estropajo, el peine y los rastrillos.

–Es mejor que te des un baño. Sinceramente, apestas –Aiichiro se lo hubiera tomado a mal si no fuera verdad. Así que agarró las cosas, _sus _cosas y se dirigió al baño – Y tal vez debas dejarte la barba, eso podría ayudarte a parecer un adulto.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese hombre con sus comentarios mal sanos. Nitori se recordó que, nuevamente, no era bueno bajar la guardia. De todas formas, terminó responder bien a su comentario. Siendo terriblemente franco.

–¡Oh! Lo he intentado, señor. Pero ésta me tarda en crecer y al hacerlo me hace parecer un niño con algún problema hormonal – Se rascó la nuca avergonzado como un habito que comenzaba a aprender del otro –. En mi pueblo a veces eran un poco crueles y me decían que era como un _Papá Noel_ de la colección navideña de _Precious Moments._

Al policía no le sonaba para nada la referencia, pero le sonó graciosa su mala pronunciación.

–¿_Precious Moments_? –preguntó con una excelente dicción. Al muchacho se le azoraron las mejillas.

– Esos muñequitos de porcelana que conservan todas las ancianas. Los que tiene mejillas gordas y rozadas y que no importa que estén haciendo la cosa más divertida del mundo, siempre tienen una mirada _jodidamente_ triste.

El pelirrojo se rió de buena gana, tanto, que después temió haber molestado a algún vecino o también, hacer sentir mal a su invitado. Mas cuando centró su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas de buen humor que se le habían aglomerado en los ojos, notó que éste también reía.

Cuando finalmente dejó de reír, se dirigió a su habitación para arrancar las sabanas de la cama y poner un juego limpio, entró al baño para ponerlas a lavar junto con la ropa que Nitori hubo dejado en el cesto de ropa sucia –escuchándolo silbar mientras la figura al otro lado del cristal se lavaba la cabeza- y volvió a la sala para acomodar los cojines del sillón el que dormiría por última vez. Preparándose psicológicamente para otra noche más de mal dormir, a su mente vino una idea que le golpeó con una sonrisa. Retornando a su habitación, buscó en su cómoda uno de los pocos recuerdos que había traído de Australia y que nunca le regaló a nadie.

Pasado un cuarto de hora más, el chico salió del cuarto de baño en un short deportivo y una playera blanca que ostentaba el retrato de un hombre rubio y bronceado de barbilla partida, vistiendo un extraño chaleco de cuero, sombrero negro, una gargantilla con tres colmillo amarillos, un brazalete en el codo y un ostentoso cuchillo dentado colgando del cinturón; con ambas manos sostenía a un cocodrilo por las fauces con los labios ostentando una sonrisa matadoramente seductora. Sobre sus hombros descansaba la toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello. Su rostro estaba terso otra vez.

Rin hizo su mejor intento por no reírse de nuevo.

–Te concedo la cama por última vez. Te recomiendo que la disfrutes – El inquilino inclinó la mitad de su cuerpo en un sentido gesto de agradecimiento, gritando un _Hai _que casi dejó sordo al agente de la ley. Finalmente, cuando se retiraba hacia el cuarto, su anfitrión volvió a llamar su atención –. ¡Oi, Nitori! – el aludido giró la cabeza y justo cachó en el aire algo que Matsuoka le arrojaba desde el sillón. En el aire había alcanzado a escuchar un tintineo metálico que una vez en su mano, constató que era un juego de llaves con una preciosa figura de plomo de un patito blanco de pico y patas amarillas por llavero. Cuando volteó a ver al pelirrojo, este había apagado las luces y se encontraba de acostado en el sillón, con una cojín sobre su cabeza, dándole la espalda.

Sonrió con un extraño escozor en el pecho durante todo el trayecto del pasillo y la sonrisa permaneció ahí hasta que se hubo quedado dormido. De hecho, ésta siguió ahí toda la noche y continuó aún al día siguiente, cuando despertó.

**つづく**

* * *

Pido disculpas por la tardanza. A decir verdad, mi computadora está muerta y el técnico, que muy amablemente la está reparando, no me la ha entregado ¡Una no puede quejarse cuando te ayudan gratis! En fin, si debo confesar algo, es que a pesar de tener todo esto ya un poco adelantado, suelo salirme mucho del guion, por eso tarde también en traspasar esto. Mi vecina muy amablemente me ha prestado su computadora (pero es una Mac, cosa completamente nueva para mí respecto a los procesadores de texto). Así que básicamente este capítulo es gracias a ella. Si me lees (y sé que lo harás), muchas gracias. Tus encargos de otros fandoms también están avanzando satisfactoriamente .

Intentaré no alargarme con la nota:

1.- Lamento haberme alargado tanto en el tema de Rin y sus finanzas. La verdad, yo admiro mucho a la señora Matsuoka, por lo que supongo que inconscientemente la meteré mucho en esta historia. Para mí es admirable que haya encontrado la forma de criar a dos hijos sola y además haberle costeado un viaje a de cuatro años a Rin. La verdad fui al super mercado, investigué precios y luego de hacer la cuenta, lo convertí a yenes. Ya saben, una que no tiene nada que hacer.

2.- Pido disculpas por el giro que le estoy dando a Makoto. Se arreglaran las cosas, supongo. Vamos, es Mamakoto.

4.- Nagisa aparecerá pronto. La historia está tomando forma, no se desesperen, por favor.

5.-Los muñecos de _Precious Moments_ son mercadotecnia fuerte que no entiendo ni porqué existe. En fin, mi abuela los colecciona e incluso hay hasta biblias ilustradas con ellas. En lo particular, un niño con barba de Matusalem mirando tristemente un arcoíris es algo que no tiene lógica. Disculpas a quien sí guste de estos niños de ojos melancólicos.

6.- Así es, son Russell y Lorie en la fotografía.

7.- Sobre Cocodrile Dundee. Hago referencia a esa película australiana porque recuerdo haber visto esa película y la secuela un montón de veces. El filme se estrenó dos días antes de mi nacimiento y te hablan de las aventuras de un personaje que es apodado así. Recuerdo que era de humor y que la mercadotecnia de la película estuvo fuerte en su tiempo. Hoy por hoy, es otro de los símbolos de Australia.

8.-Alguien me preguntó por ahí si este fic tendría _"Acción",_ pero no acción, acción, sino _"Acción, Acción"._ La respuesta es SI. Pero para la _"Acción, Acción"_ Rintori aún falta bastante, lo que si está a la vuelta de la esquina será la _"Acción, Acción"_ Makoharu. Así que pediré discreción cuando eso llegue.

Creo que no tengo más que decir, sólo pedirles un favor. A veces termino esto tan tarde que mi capacidad intelectual no da suficiente para la edición y suelo subirlo con algunos errores. Si encuentran uno por ahí, les agradecería que me lo dijeran, eso me ayuda a mejorar.

Agradezco a quienes me dejan comentarios o a quien me ha agregado a su favoritos, también a los que le han dado al botoncito de Follow. Espero no demorarme tanto de nuevo ahora que tengo como seguir adelante.

Muchos Besos y abrazos a todos.


	6. Escape

_**Future Fish.**_

_**Capítulo 06. Escape.**_

Sin apenas el sol se hubo asomado por el horizonte, Rin ya estaba fuera de la cama, o en su caso, del sillón. Nitori, ya recuperado, se había levantado también muy temprano esa mañana. Su reloj biológico había sido atrofiado mientras la fiebre estuvo alta, pero ahora era tan exacto como cuando vivía en su lejana comunidad.

Ese día mientras caminaba hacia el baño, alcanzó a ver al policía sentado en el _gekan_ atándose las zapaillas deportivas con todo un atuendo que le hacía juego. La vista, reconoció era agradable. Rin debía tener a la mitad de las mujeres de la ciudad de cabeza, si no es que a todas.

—¡Oi! — De no haber sido llamado, Nitori jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había quedado parado ahí, mirándole — ¿Dormiste bien? Madrugaste ¿Hay algún problema?

Nitori meneó de un lado a otro su melena platina en un gesto negativo, un tanto colorado por haber sido descubierto.

—Los de provincia solemos madrugar casi por instinto. A esta hora usualmente ya estaba de pie rumbo a hacer algunos de mis quehaceres. Nosotros solemos despertar al gallo por las mañanas. En una ocasión est-

Rin miró el reloj sobre la puerta y luego el de su muñeca, moviendo un pie de manera inquieta.

—Eso suena a una larga historia, Nitori — rascó su nuca luego de tallarse un brazo sobre el codo — , pero no quisiera ser grosero. Se me hace tarde para trotar ¿Te molesta si me cuentas otro día?

El flequillo gris se meneó nuevamente como se mueve la marea en una tormenta, negando enérgicamente.

—Para nada, Matsuoka-San. Y también buenos días.

El pelirrojo se rio de su invitado y de no haber sido por que ya se había amarrado los tenis, se habría acercado a él para revolverle los cabellos.

—_¡Great! ¡Catch you later! _

Le sonrió aún tomando el pomo de la puerta del baño. Ni siquiera le había mirado, distraído en colocarse los audífonos y encender el mp3 que tenía en el brazo. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, él entró por fin al retrete, mortificado por no haber entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que Rin había dicho antes de irse.

* * *

Esa mañana se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Aunque furioso, para variar. Se había acostado casi de inmediato pensando en todo lo que tendría que enseñarle al nuevo muchacho y el sueño le hubo vencido ya un poco más tarde de lo planeado, cuando la vibración de un mensaje de Makoto le volvió a espabilar.

"_Ya llegué a casa, Haru-Chan"_

Entrecerró los ojos nada contento y colocó el celular a un lado, dispuesto a reanudad su tarea de intentar dormir, pero un nuevo mensaje le volvió a sacar del estupor del sueño.

"_Mira de lo que te estás perdido, Haru-Chan :9"_

No estaba seguro de lo que significaran esos dos punto y el numero nueve, pero debía ser una tontería. Makoto había adjuntado al mensaje una fotografía de sí mismo metido en la tina de su apartamento, tapando lo esencial con su propia rodilla flexionada, que aunque de tamaño considerable con su amigo dentro no parecía gran cosa. Y si no entendió la simbólica carita, menos aún la fotografía. Él mismo tenía una tina también, dispuesta a la hora que mejor le placiera. No se perdía de nada.

Arrojó el aparato bajo la almohada e intentó volver a dormir. Para cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, un ultimo mensaje vibró bajo su cabeza.

"_Espero tengas dulces sueños y duermas plácidamente"_

Pues bien, Tachibana mismo se había encargado de arruinar su propio deseo. Y aunque no había tenido exactamente una noche de perros, no se encontraba de buen humor.

Se desperezó, incapaz de permanecer en cama, se lavó los dientes para continuar con la rutina diaria. Se bañó, se peinó y dio de comer a los gatos que se aglomeraban en su jardín, siempre atraídos por el olor del verdel que su casa desprendía. Les puso nombres que luego olvidaría y los acarició para calmar su furia. Pasar la mano por sus lomos siempre le ayudaba a ponerse en otras perspectivas.

Pensó en Makoto una vez más y suspiró para olvidarlo, convenciéndose que entre más repasara la noche anterior, peor comenzaría su jornada. No valía la pena.

Mejor centrarse en lo que venía, que tampoco era cosa fácil. Usualmente él no tenía mucha paciencia para con la gente, salvo contados amigos y colegas. Siendo franco, le había costado trabajo congeniar con el antiguo barista, que, para terminar el teatro, se había ido también con el mesero convenciéndole de iniciar un negocio juntos.

Esa era la razón principal por la que había aceptado la repentina petición de Rin sobre ese muchacho que se hospedaba en su departamento.

—_Si quiere que cuide de Gou, no puede ser de mal fiar — _pensó, recordando lo celoso que era su amigo para con su hermana.

Tal vez él también podría abusar de esa buena voluntad y ofrecerle un sueldo doble si le ayudaba a meserear en el tiempo muerto.

La renuncia de los dos le había acarreado un problema serio a Haruka, refiriéndose a sus labores, sin sumar lo pesado que se estaba volviendo Makoto.

Él podría creer que no se daba cuenta, pero estaba seguro de haberle visto más de una vez deambulando cerca del local.

Espantó un insecto imaginario sacudiendo la mano sobre su cabeza para alejar de sí los pensamientos de Makoto. Debía concentrarse en su negocio y la falta de manos, no de los problemas que el bombero se creaba en la cabeza.

Cruzó el parque con las manos en los bolsillos. Estando ya cerca del restaurante, los gatos comenzaron a seguirle. Rin solía burlarle con eso. En su ultimo cumpleaños, de hecho, le había regalado una canasta llena de productos y lociones para el baño, además de un perfume de marca del cual el nombre no podría acordarse, pero cuyo le encababa el aroma. Muy _Nice_, muy _Aqua. _El regalo había sido muy caro, comenzando por el perfume. —_Demasiado para ser una broma—_ le había dicho el Makoto al que aún no besaba — _sobre todo para el tacaño de Rin._

Alejó de sí el pensamiento de Makoto, centrándose en que Rin le había insinuado su siempre presente olor a pescado. Mirar a los gatos acercándose a su paso, aunque incomodo, no le hizo sentirse enojado, sólo un poco insultado.

Suspiró aparentando el andar. Tenía sobras y viseras de el refrigerador de su local que le daría a los animales, como cada mañana.

Pensaba en eso cuando dobló la ultima área verde para llegar a su local y frente a él se encontró a un extraño muchachito de cabello cano recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta. No había más transeúntes y en verdad debía darle una extraña impresión con su estoica expresión y los la veintena de gatos bullendo alrededor, rodeándole las piernas. Cuando su semblante estuvo a punto de ponerse rojo, el otro le sonrió ampliamente con los ojos azules chispeando brillantemente mientras saludaba con la mano, como si todo fuera normal.

Sacó las llaves del pantalón, reverenció con la cabeza y con la misma le hizo la seña de pasar. El otro así lo hizo.

Lo primero que pensó Haruka en cuanto vio al chiquillo que le había enviado Matsuoka fue: _—"Por favor, que alguien le de a éste chico un sándwich"— _y mientras convenían el acuerdo laboral en la barra del restaurante, él mismo se lo preparó.

* * *

Tal como decía el acuerdo, a las once en punto de la mañana Nitori atravesaba la puerta del restaurante haciendo sonar la campanilla. Fuera, cruzando la calle, Rin le esperaba recargado contra un árbol del parque. De hecho, sin saberlo, el mismo que había trepado Makoto y en el cual se había quedado a espiar su conversación.

Levantó la mano para hacerse notar y a Aiichiro le llegó un aire que le heló el corazón. Sin ningún altercado de por medio y a plena luz del día, con el cabello atado en una pequeña cola, el oficial Matsuoka se veía realmente apuesto.

Se rió de sí mimo ante el pensamiento absurdo, concentrándose en devolver el saludo con la mano, haciéndose notar también. Por la mañana, un poco antes de salir del departamento hacia su nuevo trabajo, Rin regresó de su trote. Ese día le tocaba la guardia del medio día, así que tendría tiempo de dormir un poco antes de irse a trabajar. Apenas cruzó la puerta, su invitado le había pedido permiso para usar el teléfono de casa y marcar a sus padres. Debían estar vueltos locos sin saber de su hijo en una larga semana, así que le recordó que era libre de usar todo lo que hubiera en casa, en ese caso, prometiendo que pagaría el coste de la llamada en cuanto llegara el recibo.

Nitori llamó entonces a su pueblo y Rin tomó una ducha de agua fría. Un rato después, mientras se enjuagaba el cuerpo, el muchacho le gritaba una despedida fuera del baño y él le recordaba en vuelta la clave de entrada principal del edificio, agregando que pasaría por él a las once de la mañana para mostrarle el camino a su casa.

Y ahí estaba ahora, caminando a su lado rumbo a casa de su madre para ir por Gou.

—Grábate bien las calles — le pidió, rompiendo el hielo, mirando lo callado que estaba chico—, mientras mejor la sepas, más rápido llegaras. Si puedo, mi día de descanso te mostraré la ciudad o bien, si haces buenas migas con Gou puede que ella te ayude un poco. No está de mal que conozcas Iwatobi.

Para variar, el peliplata le sonrió como si resplandeciera de oro.

—¡Gracias, Matsuoka-San!

De alguna forma, le había puesto un entusiasmo excesivo a ese gracias que le hacía sentir un tanto incomodo. Algo así como un exaltación muy devota. Se rascó tras el cuello mirando a otro lado, visiblemente cohibido.

—Amm…—La voz le tembló en la garganta y sus labios se le contrajeron un momento —. ¿Cómo te fue en el restaurante? ¿Qué te ha parecido el trabajo? —aventuró sólo para hacer conversación mientras llegaban.

—¡Muy bien, Matsuoka-San! — Nuevamente exclamó emocionado de más — ¡Nanase-San incluso me preparó desayuno y me propuso pagarme el doble si le ayudaba también como mesero! Son más horas de trabajo, pero lo vale. Claro, aún tendré libre el tiempo para su encargo. Esa fue la condición. También me dará un uniforme y todo. Dijo que llamaría a alguien para hacerle arreglos a los que tiene en el _stock_ de almacén. Como soy algo pequeño — hizo un puchero que le hizo ver aún más infantil de lo que ya se veía —. Me probé uno, pero la talla más chica era demasiado grande para mí. También me enseñó a usar la percoladora y la cafetera ¡Son gigantes! ¡Casi me quemo! Pero estoy bien. Además, no adivinará ¡Los gatos lo siguen! Es algo así como un amo de los felinos. Cuando esperaba a que llegara, vi a varios gatos salir de callejones y bajar de los árboles, lloraban como cuando tienen hambre, uno incluso pasó por mis pies. Se me hizo muy extraño y mire hacia donde se dirigían, y de pronto, de entre las jardineras salió Nanase-San ¡Rodeado de gatos! Apenas me despachó en la barra del restaurante, me llevó al callejón detrás del local y me pidió ayuda para alimentar a los gatos. Tiene un montón de sobras de pescado en un refrigerador, los gatos se me enredaban en las piernas ¿Alguna vez ha visto como hierve el agua? Se veía igual, como si hirvieran gatos a mi alrededor. Luego me preguntó si sabía hacer café, y yo le dije que en mi vida había usado una cafetera. En casa mi padre calienta agua en una olla con unas cucharadas de azúcar y algunas rajas de canela, y cuando hierve, le pone café, pero no del instantáneo, sino de grano, molido, porque así sabe mejor y más autentico. Una vez, cuando era pequeño, quise hacerlo, pero se me olvidó la canel-

Rin le miró con una sonrisa durante un buen rato, escuchando todo lo que decía ¡Vaya que hablaba ese muchacho! Y pensar que enfermo no soltaba una palabra.

—"_Probablemente"_ —pensó erróneamente _— ˝, está desquitando todo lo que no articuló en esos casi cinco días de convalecencia"._

Jamás imaginó que así hablaba normalmente.

— Usualmente huele a pescado— le interrumpió, intentando que su acompañante tuviera un respiro —,básicamente es todo lo que Haru come.

Nitori detuvo su boca un momento, mirándole expectante. Sus labios temblaron por medio segundo. Esbozó una sonrisa intentando volver en sí, incomodo por algo que había escosado dentro de sí, sin saber ni el donde ni el porqué. El pelirrojo le miró con la cabeza ladeada. Volvió a hablar.

— Si no es mucha molestia que pregunte ¿Por qué me pide que escolte a su hermana, Matsuoka-San? Ella es linda ¿Qué pasa si soy yo quien quiere cortejarla?

A Rin casi le dan ganas de reír cuando escuchó la palabra _"cortejar"_ ¿ese vocablo se usaba aún en el Siglo XXI?

— ¿Cortejar?¿Quién eres? ¿Fitzwilliam Darcy?

Nitori no encontró el chiste en esa interrogación. Lo que sí pudo notar, fue el perfecto acento con el que pronunció ese nombre tan complicado. Sabía de qué hablaba por la mención de _"Darcy"_, personaje importante de la novela de Jane Austen, del cual nunca había podido pronunciar al leerse la novela, empero había escuchado la manera correcta de articularlo, dada la cantidad de veces que hubo visto la película con su madre. Pero jamás espero encontrar a un japonés que pudiera pronunciarlo ¡Ni qué decir del Fitzwilliam!

—¿Qué tiene de malo que diga cortejar? ¡E igual, sería un honor ser como Mr. _"Darushi"_!

En ese momento al policía claramente se le salió la carcajada. El muchacho se encogió de hombros completamente rojo, intentando esconder la cara entre el cuello de su camisa tipo polo color azul. Matsuoka le revolvió los cabellos divirtiéndose a su costa.

— Dejando tu pronunciación de mierda a un lado — le palmeó la espalda para que sacara el rostro de su camisa —, me siento seguro de que cuides de Gou, porque no eres para nada de su tipo. Además de que te ves un poco…bueno, no eres exactamente lo varonil que uno esperaría de alguien que viene del campo.

Nitori infló los mofletes con las mejillas bastante arreboladas.

—¡Eso es cruel, Matsuoka-San! ¡Sepa que me parezco a mi madre y que eso no tiene nada de malo!

Rin se sintió culpable al ver lo ofendido que estaba Aiichiro. Volvió a palmearle la espalda intentando resanar lo irreparable.

—Y estoy seguro que tu madre debe ser muy hermosa entonces — su comentario, como era de esperarse, fuera de alagarle, no fue bien recibido.

—¿Qué insinúa usted con eso? Lo hace sonar como si yo fuera, de alguna forma…linda. Fíjese bien. Soy varón.

El policía se mordió el labio inferior. Decidiendo no hablar más. Dijera lo que dijera, podría ser mal interpretado. Reconoció entonces que tenía un gran talento natural para ofender su nuevo _roomie_.

Por ello se sintió aliviado en cuanto llegaron a casa de su madre. Al tocar a la puerta, la mujer no parecía exactamente contenta, menos aún la pequeña pelirroja a su lado. Más el semblante de ambas cambió en cuanto Nitori fue presentado. Ambas actuaron como si les hubieran mostrado un pequeño y tierno animal.

* * *

—Y…¿qué tal el nuevo chico?

Makoto se sentó en la barra. Como había prometido, hubo llegado en su tiempo libre. Haru se quitó la _Toque Blanche _y la colocó a un lado de su comensal. El restaurante estaba vacío en ese momento, por lo que se permitió relajarse. Volvió a la cocina y al minuto salió con una bandeja en las manos. En ella había un plato bien servido que puso frente a su _amigo_.

—Come —murmuró secamente. Makoto, como siempre, leyó el contexto.

—El curry verde no está en tu menú — le sonrió. Haruka se puso rojo.

—Prometí tu platillo favorito.

Tachibana sintió su pecho explotar. Haru, a veces, podía ser realmente atento. Su mano viajó más allá de los cubiertos para tomar la del pelinegro.

—Dame un beso ¿Si?

Los colores subieron al rostro al chef ¿Un beso?¿Ahí? Más importante ¿Un beso cuando aún seguía tan molesto con él? Makoto sí que podía ser un descarado cuando se lo proponía.

—No.

—Anda…uno pequeño. No hay nadie.

El castaño puso su peor y más triste cara de perro apaleado y como era de esperarse, Haruka cayó por completo. Se inclinó sobre la barra y le dio un beso de pico. Estaba por regresar a apoyar los pies sobre la loseta del piso cuando le jalaron de la pañoleta en su cuello y Makoto le tomó por el mentón, algo demasiado brusco para su gusto, pero reflejo de la espontaneidad. El bombero le robó un beso más profundo, con la lengua luchando contra sus dientes para poder entrar. Finalmente el cocinero se dejó hacer y el otro aprovechó para asegurarse de dejarlo sin respiración. Cuando se separaron, luego del beso acalorado, Tachibana coloco en su cara la mueca más inocente de su repertorio.

—Oups.

Haruka entrecerró los ojos, nada contento, pero lo dejó pasar.

—El chico se llama Nitori — comenzó —. Aiichiro Nitori.

—Un nombre muy poético —Makoto sonrió — ¿y es…er…guapo?

El cocinero hizo una mueca como si le picara la nariz.

—No exactamente. Es flaco y pequeño. Le hice probarse la filipina más chica que tenía y le ha quedado grande. Llamé a Nagisa para pedirle que contacte a su hermana y venga a tomarle las medidas. Además, es asmático.

—Suena un poco penoso— sonrió con verdadera congoja.

—Lo sé. Pero es una persona trabajadora — rodeó la barra para sentarse a lado del bombero —, me contó que al llegar se topó con Mikoshiba-Kun. También que le robaron su mochila con todo su dinero y pertenencias. Rin le regaló la ropa de cuando estuvo en Australia, pero fuera de eso, sólo tenía un cambio.

Makoto arrugó la nariz con la mención del policía, por lo que se reprendió a sí mismo con un sentido atisbo de culpa. Nuevamente se recordó que Rin era un amigo. Tanto suyo como de Haruka.

—El pobre debió pasarla muy ma-

La campanilla del local sonó y los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo. Por la puerta cruzaron dos personas.

—¡Makoto! ¡Qué sorpresa! — más rápido de lo que se bajaba del banquillo, Rin llegó hasta él, se estrecharon la manos y se golpearon hombro con hombro en un saludo afectuoso —. Hombre ¿Cómo estás?

Tachibana se llevó una mano a su castaña cabellera y le sonrió apenado. Haruka hizo una mueca sarcástica que Makoto entendió a la perfección. El chef se burlaba de sus irracionales celos.

—Estoy bien, Rin. Gracias. Hace mucho que no te veía.

El oficial se rió y explicó de manera apresurada que le habían tocado malas guardias.

— Por cierto, no te he presentado — Rin se hizo a un lado, invitando a acercarse a ellos al muchacho que se había quedado rezagado en la puerta —. El es Nitori Aiichirou, viene de…la verdad olvidé donde, pero se está quedando conmigo. Se lo traje a Haru para que le eche una mano.

Makoto y Aiichiro estrecharon las manos con un ligero apretón que sin querer lastimó los dedos de Nitori, quien resistió sin sobarse para no lucir patético.

—Encantado.

—Un placer.

Makoto lo miró de arriba abajo con algo de pena bien disimulada tras una sonrisa cordial. Haru tenía razón. Era flaco y pequeño, con una voz un tanto aguda y no parecía contar con mucha fuerza. Aunque, a ojo de buen cubero, tenía una estatura apenas menor a la de Nagisa.

—¿Te quedas a comer?

El chef le sacó de su reflexión, su mirada dirigida al oficial de policía.

Rin negó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sólo le enseñaba el camino a Nitori. Mi turno está por comenzar. _Bye_,Haru. _Bye_, Makoto. Nitori, _Good Luck_.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, el pelirrojo se fue.

Al final, Makoto y Nitori se quedaron conversando hasta que el bombero tuvo que regresar a la estación.

* * *

Mirando el fondo de su celular, Haruka fruncía el ceño, nada contento. Al fondo, Nitori limpiaba las mesas con esmero.

Si mal no recordaba, la caja del aparato estaba en alguna de las alacenas del mostrador, dentro de ellas seguro encontraría el instructivo.

Removió el mueble hasta encontrarla, aprovechando que el restaurante estaba nuevamente vacío y lo que tenía en el horno no estaría listo sino hasta dentro de casi treinta minutos, se sentó en la barra a leer el instructivo.

Pasados siete minutos, arrojó los papeles contra la barra, resoplando frustrado. No entendía ni una palabra y al parecer, al picar los botones había borrado algunas aplicaciones.

—Nanase-San ¿Necesita ayuda?

Haruka reconoció en el chico un inusitado instinto de servicio natural, que ni su anterior barista ni el anterior mesero tenían ni por atisbo.

—¿Sabes usar el celular? — el otro ladeó la cabeza y él comprendió que debía hablar con menos vaguedad — .Me refiero a…¿Sabes cambiarle el fondo de pantalla y la pantalla de bloqueo? Mi amigo me jugó una broma y no sé como quitarla.

Aiichiro extendió la mano y Haruka colocó en ella su celular. Sin contraseña, el chico pudo desbloquearla al instante. No dijo nada, pero le parecieron extrañas las fotografías que había colocado en el celular de su jefe. Se recordó entonces no pensar nada, pues había sido sólo una broma.

—¿Por qué imágenes quiere cambiarlas?

— Quiero el fondo azul que el celular tenía por _default_, por favor.

Tecleó algunas opciones para tener a la vista las carpetas de imágenes. Las vistas previas se desplegaron con sus pequeños nombres bajo de estas. Nuevamente se recordó no pensar en nada cuando la ultima imagen recibida adornó la vista previa de _"Mensajes"_. No dijo nada, pero sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al ver la fotografía del bombero dentro de la tina. Esos dos debían llevarse realmente pesado. Finalmente llegó a la capeta de con el fondo que su jefe le pedía, seleccionó unas cuantas pociones y el teléfono volvió a la normalidad.

—Aquí tiene, Nanase-San.

Haruka volteó a un lado sin tomarlo, pensando en un ultimo favor.

—¿Sabes cómo ponerle contraseña de bloqueo?

El chico le sonrió. Al fin alguien peor que él para ese tipo de cosas. Dicha sea la verdad, conocía de las funciones del teléfono porque un amigo suyo tenía uno igual.

— ¿Bloqueo numérico o táctil?

El chef lo meditó durante un segundo. No estaba seguro de querer colocar algo tan trabajoso como una contraseña a su celular, pero enojado como aún estaba, decidió arriesgarse para darle a Makoto una pequeña lección.

—Numérico — Nitori apretó algunos comandos, y cuando le extendió el aparato para que su jefe escribiera la contraseña deseada, Haruka negó con la cabeza —. Pon tu fecha de cumpleaños.— El chico se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le pidió.

—La contraseña es 0104. La escribiré en un papel y se la pondré en la caja.

Haruka asintió sin decir nada, aunque estaba agradecido.

La campanilla sonó a la vez que una hermosa muchacha entraba por la puerta. La hermana de Nagisa había llegado. El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza mirándole sacar la cinta métrica y dirigirse hacia un apenado Nitori. Él, mientras tanto, colocaba en una bandeja un pedazo bien grande de pastel de fresa y preparaba una malteada muy dulce de frutos rojos.

* * *

Mirando la hora, Haruka dudó en su sitio. Junto a él, Nitori esperaba por el pelirrojo, a su lado reposaba un futón que la madre le hubo regalado cuando dejó a Matsuoka Gou-San en la puerta de su casa. Rin le había dejado el mensaje de que le esperara al cierre del local.

Haruka, por su parte, esperaba por Makoto, quien, a la hora de la comida, le había dicho que pasaría por él enla noche, para ir juntos a casa.

Aquello, más que agradarle, le frustraba sobre manera. Sabía que tenía la costumbre de llevarlo a casa cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, pero presentía que esta vez se había alterado al encontrarse con Rin.

Y hablando de él, estaba cruzando la calle.

—¡Oi!

Nanase miró a su lado sintiendo el destello de los ojos del mesero alumbrar con ilusión toda la oscuridad de la noche. Alzó una ceja, mas volvió a su aburrida expresión de siempre.

—Oi —Devolvió son animo.

—¡Matsuoka-San! ¡Aquí!

Rin se rio en cuanto vio a Nitori casi saltando.

—Si, lo sé. Justo frente a mí — nuevamente le revolvió los cabellos. En ese momento le vino a la mente un pequeño y entusiasta cachorro canoso. Luego miró a Haru. Tal vez no hablaran a diario, pero Rin tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de él —¿Qué tienes?

Haru volteó a otro lado, sin intención de abrir la boca.

Matsuoka se molestó con su actitud. Ese idiota de Haru tenía algo y se lo diría si o si. Tomó bajo el brazo el pesado futón y con la mano libre tomó de la muñeca del chef, arrastrándolo con él. Nitori les siguió detrás.

Haruka se dejó hacer, guiado por el impulsivo pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba mal y que probablemente le acarrearía problemas para con Makoto, pero en ese momento sabía que lo que necesitaba era escapar con Rin.

**つづく**

* * *

¡Estoy tan feliz de haber descubierto el comando para sacar el guion largo!

En fin. Esta vez seré breve. La verdad, si debo ser franca, siento que el capitulo fue un poco lento. Lo que sí, es que al menos tuve la oportunidad de mencionar más a Nagisa, quien en breve ya saldrá. También aparecerán algunos otros personajes de la serie. Pero no adelanto nada.

A decir verdad, como siempre no he dormido y lo he editado como pude, pero se los tengo aquí. Agradezco mucho a quienes han dejado comentario, a quienes han agregado al historia a sus favoritos y también a quienes han comenzado a seguirla. En serio ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no decepcionar a nadie, salvo por el tiempo.

No pongo más notas porque las olvidé, salvo que el mi padre prepara el café como el padre de Nitori, que Darcy es el galán de la novela de Orgullo y Prejuicio y que los japoneses tiene una pronunciación por demás horrible. De alguna forma, aun si los datos que filtro de infraganti en la historia son aburridos, siempre me han gustado las temáticas más humanas, ya saben, adultas.

Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en unos cuantos proyectos más que aún no publico, y con franqueza digo, no sé si publicaré. Son de un contexto un poco más sexual y explicito, casi grotesco en el sentido de la vulgaridad. La verdad, a lo largo de mi vida adulta y basada en vivencias propias y ajenas, pues me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que los hombres ven el sexo. Poco de ellos son románticos como nosotras nos empeñamos en pintar, y pues, esto, amigas mías, a final de cuentas se trata de sexo entre hombres, romance también, claro, pero cuando no hay ropa, la cosa se vuelve un poco más animal y atávica.

Espero no les moleste esto, y me puedan decir si les parece que lo ponga así, como mayormente es (intentando no rayar en lo vulgar) o les disfrazo las cosas con flores, dejar las cosas bastante mochas.

En fin, un beso y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
